Fifty Shades Different
by KSNM
Summary: What happens when Charlie Tango crashes and Christian wakes up from a coma but is not the Christian that Ana fell in love with
1. Chapter 1

I stand over the hospital bed, all I can hear is the beeping of the machines, and Christian is lying motionless, his hands at his sides, his skin pale and IV attached to his arm. I can feel the tears building in my throat, but I just don't want to cry in front of everyone. Just two days ago Christian and I were planning our future, just two days ago we had made love, and my insides still quiver at the thought. Then suddenly, without a warning Charlie Tango goes down, taking my love with. I feel partly to blame, Christian had begged me to stay at Escala and not go leave, but I had taken Sawyer with me and I knew that I was safe. Damn Christian Grey and his control issues. Now he was lying in an induced coma, I want to scream at him, shake him even; all I want is for him to wake up. So I can tell him that I am sorry, so I can tell him that I love him. So I can look into his eyes and see the love he feels for me.

"Ana you should go home and get some rest." Grace says to me, rubbing my arms to soothe me.

"I want to be here Grace, he could wake up at any time and I want to be here when he does."

"You need to rest Ana, he is in good hands."

"No Grace, I can't leave him." I say firmly.

Grace can see that she is not going to win, she gives up, hugs me and leaves, each member of the family in turns hug me and tell me that everything will be fine.

"Ana if you need me, just call me." Kate says.

I hug her and send her off with Elliot, I just want to be alone with Christian, and I just want to talk to him. To bring him home, I know he can hear me.

"Please come back to me Christian." I say stroking his face.

"I cannot live without you, I need you."

It's been a week already and nothing had happened, he is breathing on his own but still not awake, the doctors can't say if he will be fine or not. All they can say is hope and pray, he could wake up and have lost all his motion skills, he could not wake up at all but I don't want to think of that, I want to think positive, I want him to wake up and be Christian Powerful Grey. I want him to spank me for leaving Escala and then make love to me like only he can.

"Ms Steele." Taylor disturbs my train of thoughts.

"Yes Taylor." I ask feeling weak as I speak.

"Gail has sent you some lunch and a fresh set of clothes, would you like me to watch Mr Grey while you freshen up?"

"No thank you Taylor, I can manage." I say trying to smile at him.

"Call if you need anything." Taylor says and turns to walk away.

"Taylor." I call out his name.

"Yes Ms Steele." He asks.

"Is he going to wake up?" I ask.

"Yes, he is a fighter; he will be awake soon enough." Taylor says with a reassuring smile.

I want to believe it so much; just hearing someone say those words gives me hope. I place a kiss on Christian's head and head to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. I look in the mirror and I'm paler than normal, my eyes feel like they have sunk deep into my eye socket. In total I look scary, but I need to be here for him. As I step out I hear a moan, I rush over to Christian's side and watch him, he doesn't move or open his eyes, after a few minutes he lets out another throaty moan. I quickly call the nurse.

Could this be it, could he finally be waking up?


	2. Chapter 2

I wait as patiently as I can, I have already called the family, they all can't wait to see Christian. He has already opened his eyes, after a few moans, his eyes shot open as the doctor was examining his heart rate. Grace and Carrick were the first to arrive, Grace is inside with the doctor and Carrick is pacing the floor of the waiting room. Something inside me feels like he knows I am partly to blame for Christian flying Charlie Tango in bad weather, he has hardly said more than two words to me since the whole fiasco began. My mind goes back to the look in Christian's eyes; something in those grey eyes just didn't seem right, as if he was confused and didn't know who I was. I shake my head not wanting to believe it. Maybe he was just shocked, that happens, shock can make people behave differently. Grace still hasn't returned, Mia, Ethan, Elliot and Kate are all here, the men seem to be in a deep conversation. Mia is holding my hand, trying to be strong for me, yet she looks like she wants to burst into tears. Kate wants to ask me a lot of questions, I can see that inquisitive look in her eyes, but I turn my head away. Right now all I want is for Christian to walk out those closed doors, take my hand and lead me home. I haven't been to Escala in a week; it just didn't feel the same being there without Christian. There is a flock of doctors in and out Christian's room, no one has told us anything, Grace still has not come out. I put my head back and close my eyes, if only I had just stayed home and not gone out. I have the worst kinds of fear creeping into my mind. I just don't want to believe that Christian is not ok, I'm praying harder than ever, willing him with my prayers to be ok. My inner soul is telling me that I should be happy, he is alive, he moaned and he opened his eyes. He is going to be fine I tell myself over and over.

"Are you ok Ana?" Mia asks me.

"I am just glad he is awake." I say forcing a smile.

"So am I, I just want him to be home."

"I hate this damn hospital." I say, she laughs but truly I hate it, it seems we end up here not matter what.

Grace finally comes back; she has a grim look on her face.

"What is wrong, is he ok?" I ask

"He is fine, his vitals are good, his brain swelling is down, and everything seems fine except…"

"Except what Grace, what is happening?" I hear myself say louder than I want to.

"Ana, my sweetheart, he has lost a part of his memory. He cannot remember who you are."

"What, are you serious, he doesn't remember me." I feel every muscle in my body give way and before I can do anything else, I just see darkness.

I wake up, in a hospital bed, Grace is at my side, she looks like she wants to cry, Kate is pacing and Mia is sniffling, the men are nowhere in sight.

"Ana." Grace says as I try to sit.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted, from shock I think or exhaustion could be both." Grace says.

"So it is true, he has forgotten me, I hoped it was a dream." I feel my tears spill.

"Darling girl, he took a heavy knock to his head. He had brain swelling and it could be a lot worst, he could have lost his ability to talk or walk or even both. He is perfectly healthy; as time goes he will remember everything."

"What if he does not?" I ask Grace, I feel panic rise, my heart constrict and I want to just scream at the top of my lungs.

"It is temporary amnesia, he will remember, you just have to help him."

"I have lost him once before Grace; we vowed never to leave each other after that, now he has forgotten me, what if he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Ana you will work this out, Christian and you always do. He loves you and you love him, just give him some time."

"Apparently he doesn't love me enough to remember me." I say bitterly.

"Just how much of his life has he forgotten?" I ask Grace.

She doesn't answer me but I know that he has forgotten everything that deals with me, I look into Kate's eyes and see the questioning look, she is thinking the same thing that I am thinking.

Did he really forget or is this just a ploy, maybe he doesn't love me anymore, maybe he doesn't want me around after I caused him to crash Charlie Tango, maybe its over for me.

"Don't do it Ana, don't think that way." Kate says. Mia and Grace have left to see Christian.

"Kate, what if he doesn't love me anymore? "I ask.

"He does love you; he just has a slight case of amnesia, which happens with people that have had trauma to the brain. Give it a bit of time and he will be back to his arrogant self."

"Should I go see him?" I ask, not sure if he would want to see the woman he forgot.

"Of course you should, as soon as you feel strong enough I will help you over to his room and you can talk to him."

Kate sits with me for a few minutes, then I feel my eyes close, they so heavy I just can't keep them open, the week of waiting, the lack of sleep, my guilt and knowing that the man I gave my all to has forgotten who I am, is all too much to bear, a few tears slip down the side of my face and I fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi All thank you for the great reviews thus far. This is my firsts attempt to Fan fiction; I feel so excited and just cannot stop writing. A guest review asked if this story is like Beautiful Tragedy, there is a few similarities but no these two stories are different. I hope this answers your question. Please continue to review this story and tell me what you all think **_

_**Till next time **_

_**Regards**_

_**K**_

…_**..**_

Christian feels like his head is about to explode, between Mia's screeching with joy and his mother's crying he just cannot bear anymore. He holds up his hands to silence everyone,

"I need to have a briefing session with Taylor, I want you all to go home and I will see you soon." He says. He doesn't care that his family has been worried sick about him. All he wants is to have a few minutes alone and then find out how he suddenly has a girlfriend that looks exactly like one of his ex-subs. Could she be one of his subs, maybe she is, then she was in for a lot of trouble if she thought that she could convince his family that she was his girlfriend. Christine Grey did not do girlfriends. Taylor steps in, in time to see the questioning look across Christians face.

"Mr Grey, I am glad to see you in one piece."

"Taylor, I need to know exactly what is going on here, who is that woman and why does my family think that she is my girlfriend?"

"That is because she is your girlfriend sir; you met Ms Steele roughly a year ago."

"She is not a sub then?" Christian cannot believe what he was hearing.

"No sir, initially you presented her with a contract but she wanted more, she walked out on you once before, shortly after you introduced her to a part of your lifestyle but you discovered that you want more with her and you sought her out agreeing to have a bit of both your lifestyle and her needs for more."

"I want her file and I want details on everything I have done with her since the day I met her." Christian says, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, he cannot believe this is happening to him. He hates the fact that he has lost a part of his memory, especially since now he has no idea how much of his life he has divulged to this woman and how she could use the information.

"Yes sir, anything else?" Taylor asks bringing Christian out of his thoughts.

"Get me a phone; I need to make some calls. Find out what I have missed."

Taylor is glad Christian is back but sad for Ana because the Christian Ana knew was lost and the Christian Taylor knew is back with a vengeance.

Christian looks at the ceiling, how could he not remember changing, how could he not remember wanting more. He trusts Taylor and he knows that Taylor would never lie to him but this was him, heartless Christian Grey who paid subs to take his infliction of pain, he was always in control so how could this happen. Christian closes his eyes and all he can see is a browned haired, blue eyed and pale skinned Ana on her knees in front of him. Was he imagining it or was it a memory, he had no idea. He needs to see this Ana, his mother had told him that she fainted with the shock that he had lost his memory but why that memory, why the memory of Ana.

Christian reads through the details of the file Taylor brought him, Anastasia Rose Steele. She interviewed him for an article on behalf of her friend who was now dating Elliot, she was acting editor at SIP, a company he purchased after she was appointed as an assistant, and she was than harassed by her boss whom he fired. She lived with him at Escala so he could keep her safe from a number of dangerous people. None of the information he read made sense. It was out of his character. He never allowed anyone to touch him, let alone sleep with him in his bed. He looked at photos of them, there was a photo of them looking into each other's eyes, she had her hand on his chest and he looked happy, calm even, like her touch was not a problem to him. Christian watches security tapes from Escala and his club and there she is Anastasia Steele at his side, he looked like he wanted to be around her, always touching her. His hand always draped around her. According to the reports Taylor had drawn up for him, Ana had been his world. He lived and breathed Ana. Her name rolls of his lounge as he says it and he sets aside the file. Christian knows he needs to see Ana again, he needs to talk to her but first he needs to see Flynn. Beside Taylor the only other person who knows him in greater detail is Flynn. Christian picks up his new cell phone that Taylor had brought him, he finds his good doctors number and calls. After securing an appointment with John Flynn, Christian looks up to see his mother standing close to the door.

"Mother, come in." He says.

"How are you feeling Christian?" Grace asks.

"Better, when can I go home?"

"As soon as the doctor thinks you are well enough to leave." Grace says brushing a lock of his hair out of his face.

"Where is Ana?" He asks his voice tense.

"She is still sedated; I advised the doctor to let her rest before he can release her. She has been through a lot and now with your memory loss she is not taking it well. She needs some bed rest."

"I would like to see her." Christian says.

"I will check in on her and find out if you are allowed out of this bed. Now get some rest I will look in on you later." She places a kiss on his forehead and Christian looks at her strangely, he has never allowed his mother this close to him, but it feels good, almost comforting to have her hold his hand, kiss him as if he was a little boy. He smiles a forced smile while inside his mind is creating havoc, if he had allowed his mother to show him affection now, what were the possibilities that he has allowed Ana into his dark world. What were the possibilities that she really is his everything? Christian just cannot deal with this; all the what if's are driving him crazy, he needs answers before he loses his mind trying to understand why he cannot remember what happened in the last year of his life. .

Grace leaves then and goes to check on Ana, she is sound asleep; she needs the sleep, more than anything else. Grace feels tears slip down her cheeks, Ana is such a precious girl, yet destiny keeps throwing her thorns and nails. Grace just hopes that Christian and Ana will overcome this new trial in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Flynn is looking at Christian waiting for him to speak, he knows that Christian has come a long way since Ana has been in his life, Dr Flynn has thoughts of why Christian has lost his memory of the last year but he first wants to know how Christian feels.

"How are you feeling Christian?"

"I would feel better when I have all the facts and I have better control of this situation."

"What would you like to talk about then?" Dr Flynn asks.

"Is all of this true?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Ana, why can I not remember her?" Christian has a look of frustration on his face.

"Let me ask you this Christian, what is the last thing you remember?" Dr Flynn knows where he is going with this question; Christian however looks at him strangely.

"Do you remember meeting Ana?" Dr Flynn asks when Christian doesn't answer.

"I keep seeing her on her hands and knees in front of me, she is fully dressed, I don't know if it is a memory or my imagination." Christian finally says.

"Where are you when you see her on her hands and knees?"

"I cannot be sure of where it is, but I am sure she is wearing clothes." Christian has a hint of a smile on his face and Dr Flynn nods.

"If you close your eyes, do you see any other images of Ana?"

"No?"

"Do you find it impossible to accept that you entered into a normal man-woman relationship?" Dr Flynn asks after writing something down.

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I need to have control; I could never have control in a normal man-woman relationship. Too much emotions, too much of heart decisions and I know that I could not do it." Christian looks lost.

"You have done it, Ana has given you a chance to live a normal life, yet your lives have been far from dull you both have survived a number of challenging situations."

"Then why can I not remember it?"

"You tell me why Christian, you tell me why you feel you can not be in a normal relationship and then you will have an answer."

"I am fucked up, that is why, i have a dark cloud that looms over me and I cannot drag anyone into that kind of life." Christian's eyes darken, he feels angry now.

"I am sorry to break this to you Christian but you already have, you have already dragged Ana into your world. She has been held at gun point by one of your ex-subs, she has been attacked by people, stalked and not to mention that Ana is the one that finally helped stop your nightmares, she helped stop your anger from over flowing into you having to whip or beat her or any other woman for that matter. In the year that you have known her and been with her she has made more progress with you than any of your doctors. All it took was her love, her unconditional love, but it seems that because you continue to believe that you do not deserve to be happy your subconscious has blocked out the memory of Ana, the only person who has given you true happiness. The memories are in there, hidden away, it is your fear of being loved that has blocked them from you now. You may or may not get them back, but that is not the problem, the problem is what you are going to do about Ana. Are you going to walk away from her and back to your old lifestyle or are you going to explore the world that you found with her." Dr Flynn is a little out of breath; he is frustrated, angry even. After all the time he spent with Christian, after all the things he has helped him through, he is not about to let Christian fall back now.

"I know the life I remember, I think our time is up John, thanks for your time." Christian has heard enough. He needs to think, he needs to see Ana before he makes any other decisions. As Doctor Flynn walks out Christian closes his eyes, his head hurts a little, he just wants to get out of the hospital; he just wants to remember what happened over the past year. He had always felt like he didn't deserve to be loved, maybe Flynn is right, Christian thinks to himself, maybe he has blocked out his memories of Ana. Christian feels his chest tighten, for the first time in a long time he cannot use his money to solve a problem, for the first time in a long time he cannot control the situation. He feels wounded; he feels like he has an open wound right on his chest and it scares him. It scares him to think that there is nothing he can do to get back the memories of the year he has lost.

Christian's phone begins to ring; he answers it, his lips turn into a grim line.

"Find him Welch, I don't care what you do, just find this fucker before he causes anymore damage."

Christian hangs up; things were getting worst, now he has to find some lunatic who sabotaged Charlie Tango, he already knows who it is, Welch had just told him and he has already figured out why he has done it but what Christian needs to know is how, and where the son of a bitch is hiding.

"This is why I need control." Christian says to himself while he runs his fingers through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

I am finally released from the hospital, the doctor says I can go home, I am standing outside Christian's hospital room door and the door is closed. I don't know if I should knock or just go in, as I move forward to open the door, it flies open and I fall down face first, I use my hands to stop my face from hitting the floor. I grab my overnight bag, I am on my knees I look up and I see those grey eyes burning into my soul. Christian takes my hand and picks me up, he steadies me on my feet, and I can feel it, that electric charge between us. My heart is doing some kind of weird dance, my body tenses. He can feel it too, I can see his jaw line clench, his grip is firm but I can see that he is affected by our skin touching. I finally drag my eyes away from his gaze and look at him; he is dressed in his black jeans and a white shirt. His hair is all tousled and I can smell that he has just showered.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask him.

"Yes, I was on my way to you actually." He frowns as he looks at me. "Are you hurt, from your fall I mean?" He asks me.

"I am fine; it is not the first time that I have fallen down at your door." I say with a smile, the fond memory in my mind.

"I see." He says. I feel my heart break. He really does not remember.

Christian has already arranged for us to go home, although right now I am not sure where home is; actually I know home is with him but what if he doesn't want me anymore. As we drive home I can see him thinking, wondering even questioning things in his mind. I want to go to him and touch him but I am afraid that it will anger him, I am afraid that it will push him even further away from me. The drive seems long; in the review mirror I can see that Taylor has a worried look on his face. I have asked him to get Gail to move my things to my old room. I don't know how Christian is going to feel about sharing space with someone he doesn't know.

"Christian?" I say

"Yes" He replies, he has a pained expression on his face.

"I just want to say that I am sorry." I say, I can feel my tears waiting to burst.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks, looking out the window.

"If I had only listened to you and not gone out, you…. You would not have tried to fly Charlie Tango back to Seattle in bad weather, you would not have crashed and you would not have lost your memory." My tears are flowing now; I do not care what he thinks if I cry. I love this man, no matter what, even if he does not remember anything.

"The crash was not your fault, I do not understand how it is possible for us to have had a relationship if like you say you did not listen to what I asked of you, and I would never have been able to tolerate you defying me." Christian stops speaking, he looks at me and I feel my body vibrate, with need, with want, with my love for him, yet I know that I am about to get my heart broken."

"I left Escala because you had left for a business meeting and I missed you, I wanted you to come home. So I took Sawyer with, knowing I was safe but also knowing that once you found out that I was out of Escala you would come home, I really needed to be with you, I didn't care if you spanked me for it but I felt an urgent need to be in your arms. I am sorry I was childish and I wish I had just listened to you." I can see the shocked look in Christian's face, in the review mirror Taylor looks amused. I know it is because I said he didn't care if he spanked me. I move closer to Christian and take his hand, I place it on my heart, our skin touching.

"Can you feel that Christian, my heart beats just for you, I love you but I will not push you? When you remember me, when you remember us, I will be waiting for you." I look at him, hoping he will say something or give me some sign that he is not going to throw me out of him life; he just pulls his hand away and looks out the window. I move back to my seat and tell myself in mind not to cry. Do not cry Ana, do not cry. I say over and over in my mind but I feel the tears fall down my face. Why is this even happening to me? We finally arrive at Escala, as we enter the elevator I want to look at his face; I want to see if he feels what I am feeling. Christian looks blank. Inside Gail greets us; she tells us that lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. I walk up the stairs to my room, I need to shower and change my clothes. Gail has moved my things, I am so grateful to her. I do not know where Christian is; I think he is in his office. I lay down on the bed, I just curl myself into a ball and I cry. I cry so hard that my chest hurts. My fifty, will he ever remember what we had, will he ever remember the feelings he once had for me. I don't know. All I know is that if he didn't love me anymore than my life was over. I may never have said it to him but I know that without Christian my life I would be nothing but an empty void, an empty person just living each day because I had to. With Christian I lived each day because I wanted to. He gave me a reason to want to wake up each day and look into his eyes and see the love that he had for me. I finally managed to shower and change, I make my way down stairs, Christian is on the phone, Gail offers me some tea, I say yes. I need it to get through this lunch. Christian is finally finished on the phone; he sits down next to me at the breakfast bar. Gail has prepared her delicious chicken pot pie. We eat in silence, I feel tense, so aware my every movement. After lunch I retreat to my room again and Christian goes back to his office. I want to cry again but I just put my head on my pillow and before I can think anything I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi All, I am so sorry for the delayed update, I had a pretty hectic weekend, was late for work this morning as well. Had tons of work to catch up on. For those who were so kind to review thus far, thank you, I am still working on my replies, you will definitely get one from me soon. I apologies for my short chapters, I am writing fan fiction between a full time job and also other writing projects that I have. However I try to give you more than one chapter at a time. I haven't had time to edit these please forgive me. _

_Hope you enjoy _

_K _

…_._

Christian is sitting in his office, its late he knows he needs to sleep but he wants to catch up on his work, he has emails that needs replies, reports he needs to check and he has to find that son of a bitch that tried to kill him. Christian has a secret that he has never shared with anyone, he started to track his life in a journal input on his laptop every day, he spends the entire night reading his logs since the day he met Ana. He feels his heart beat faster; he feels his eye fill with tears. He wishes he could remember feeling so loved, so needed and so wanted. It is too late to talk to Ana now so Christian makes his way to his room. Christian feels like there is something missing in his room, he knows that Ana had her things moved to the subs room; she was way too considerate for her own good. Christian goes into the bathroom, he looks into the mirror. He stares at himself for a while. He knows that he needs to deal with things with Ana but he must first make sure that he takes care of the danger that is lurking around them. He finally lies down on the bed, he can't sleep, he doesn't know what comes over him but he walks over to Ana's room and peaks in, the lights are out and he hears her breathing. Something about being so close to her soothes him. He knows from reading his journal logs that he could never sleep without Ana. Christian walks in slowly, he sits on the chair in front of the bed and just listens to Ana's breathing. Suddenly the light goes on and he is looking in Ana's eyes.

"Can't sleep." She says

Christian nods at Ana to answer her question.

"Is it your nightmares?" Ana asks.

"I didn't even fall asleep yet."

"Want to talk about it?" Ana asks.

"Where did you go to the night of the crash?" Christian asks.

"I was going to meet Kate and Mia for drinks; I only just arrived at the club when Sawyer got the call."

"I see."

"Is there something going on that I should know?" Ana asks.

"According to security, I was already on my way home by the time you left."

"So I didn't cause you to rush home?" Ana asks shocked.

"It seems I alerted security that I was on my way back, Taylor was going to meet me, I just do not know where."

"Sawyer never mentioned anything maybe that is why he didn't put up a big fuss when I mentioned that I wanted to go out." Ana relaxes a little.

"I should let you sleep." Christian says.

"I can't sleep if you not with me." Ana says.

Christian looks at Ana; she smiles, lifts up the sheet and says,

"Hop in, I won't bite."

Christian hesitates for a minute then climbs in. Ana turns to her side and Christian lies next to her, he tenses but realizes that Ana has turned the other way so that she does not touch him. He smiles to himself; she really is too good for her own good.

"Ana." Christian says.

"Yes."

"Good Night."

"Good Night Christian. Ana says.

Sometime in the night Ana turns over and wraps her arm around Christian's waist. She is in a deep sleep and she mumbles,

"I love you Christian Grey, I fucking love you."

Christian smiles, although Ana's arm is over him, he feels fine, he feels relaxed even. He watches her sleep, her lips so pink and soft he wants to kiss her. Hell he has wanted to kiss her since she took his hand and placed it on her heart. Christian cannot remember anything about his life with Ana but something deep inside him knows that she is the one he truly loves.

Christian is up just as the sun starts to shine in the sky, he showers and changes and is in his office on the phone with Welch. He is listening intently, his face is expressionless and he is drumming his free hand fingers on the desk. Taylor is standing across the desk and watching Christian.

"What is it?" Taylor asks after Christian puts the phone down.

"It seems that the voice message I received the night of the crash said that he was going to get Ana while I was out of town." Christian says.

"That is why you rushed home? Taylor rubs his chin.

"Yes, it seems that is why I rushed home but Ana was still here when I checked my voicemail, by the time she had decided to leave I was already in the air."

"When I received your call to meet you at Grey House, I was hesitant but you insisted. You just asked me to make sure Ana was safe and that she should not know that you were back until after I had seen you at Grey House" Taylor says trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Sawyer called me to say Ms Steele has decided to go out, I thought it would be better to let her relax a bit, also that way she would not question when I left to meet you." Taylor tried to apologies with his words to Christian.

"It seems Ms Steele thinks that she is to blame and that I rushed home because she left Escala, I cleared it with her last night." Christian says with a smile.

"So what do we do now Mr Grey?" Taylor is itching to get his hands on the perp; he wants to beat him till he has not life left.

"For now we watch Anastasia and ensure she is safe. I want to make sure she has security at all times, get a female that can be with her at all times." Christian says.

"Mr Grey, that is not going to go down well with Ms Steele, she hates being followed." Taylor says surprising Christian.

"Jason Taylor, are you afraid of Ms Steele?" Christian laughs out loudly, he runs his fingers through his hair and looks at Taylor.

"Mr Grey, I think it is time you get to know your girlfriend a little better." Taylor has a grin on his face and he knows that Christian is about to be hit by a whirlwind. Taylor checks his watch, looks at Christian and says,

"It is Friday today Mr Grey, last day of the working week."

"I know it is Friday Taylor, I lost my memory not my common sense. Do you want to tell me something Taylor?" Christian asks, he has never seen Taylor like this before, almost playful, it is a nice surprise but Christian has a sneaky feeling that Taylor is setting him up now, setting him up for something that he is not ready for.

"Taylor, tell me what is it?" Christian asks, looking as calm as he can be.

"You are about to find out Mr Grey."


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up feeling so refreshed, I know it is because I had Christian in my bed, reminds me of the first night I spent with him. Only this time I was not drunk out of my mind. I smile to myself and drag myself out the bed, it is the last day of the week and I need to head over to SIP to sort out a few things. I have an author that is going a-wall and a manuscript that needs to be sent back to an author that just does not seem to want my professional advice. I decide what to wear while I shower, I want to look irresistible when I leave for work, might get Mr Christian Forgetful Grey all hyper about me. Childish I know, but I want my man back and I know the only way is to shake those jealous, possessive bones of his. I put on my knee high black skirt, it hugs my hips just the way I know he likes them too. Next I select my grey silk shirt, the colour of his eyes. It fits perfectly, low enough to see a bit of cleavage when I bend down. I put my hair into a ponytail, mascara, soft pink eye shadow, my favourite cherry lip gloss, black high pumps and I am good to go. I wink at myself in the mirror, grab my briefcase and head downstairs. Gail is busy with breakfast; I have already told her what I wanted the day before. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"You look lovely Ana." Gail says. She has finally accustomed herself to calling me Ana.

"Thank you Gail, has Christian had breakfast as yet?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes he has." Gail says giving me her I am sorry look.

"Well I guess it's just me than." I reply, I feel sad but I will not let it bring me down. I eat my toast, bacon and eggs; I find that I am hungrier than I thought I was. Once I am done, I drink my tea, I head up, brush my teeth and I am back down in minutes. I have my briefcase in my hand and I seek out Christian. He is in his office, Taylor is with him. He stares at me like I am from another planet. I smile and walk in.

"Good Morning Christian, Taylor." I say perking my voice to sound sweet and angelic.

"Ms Steele." Taylor says.

"Anastasia." Christian says. I know I am in trouble because memory loss or not, he would only use that tone if he was really upset.

"Christian I am going to leave for work now, I was hoping to have breakfast with you but I guess I will see you later, maybe you could wait for me and we could have dinner together." I say, I wait for a response but he says nothing so I turn to leave.

"Exactly where do you think you are going?" Christian asks.

"Like I said I am going to work. I have missed out on a lot of work and if I still want to keep my job I need to actually go to the office."

"You cannot go to the office today."

"Why not?" I ask, hoping for an actual reason.

"I have things that I need to sort out with you today."

"They can wait till I return from work."

"No Anastasia, you will not leave this apartment. Do you understand me?" Christian has stepped around his desk; he is looking directly into my eyes.

"No I do not understand you and you will not dictate to me when I can and cannot go to work." I turn fast and walk out his office. Taylor, Sawyer and Gail are stand at the breakfast bar. None of this is new to them.

"Sawyer I am ready to go to work." I say looking at Sawyer.

"She isn't going anywhere." Christian says. Sawyer plants his feet firmly looking down.

"How dare you!" I scream at Christian, he looks so lost and shocked is not even close enough to describe the look on his face. I have to keep reminding myself mentally that he has lost his memory, so I need to go easy on him.

"Christian, can you give me one valid reason why I am not allowed to go to work?"

Christian looks at me, and then he looks at Taylor, who gives me a faint smile.

"I thought so. Sawyer you either drive me to work or I will drive myself but regardless of what any of you think I am going to work." I stomp off to the door; Taylor, Gail and Sawyer vanish. I accidently drop my purse on the floor, I stop bend down to pick it up. As I turn around to see the most ridiculous grin on Christians face. He does not stop me from leaving, which I am grateful for. I truly have a lot of work to do; I also just remembered that I have a lunch date with Kate and Jose. Jose is coming to visit us; he is on his way to see his father but decided to have lunch with us first.

As Sawyer drives me to work I pull out my blackberry and text Christian,

_*Mr Grey would you like to accompany me to lunch today?*_

_*Why did you not ask me this while you were still in my presence?*_

_*I was too busy trying to defend my need to show up at work, beside it would be nice for us to get out of Escala.*_

_*In that case where should I meet you for lunch?*_

_*I think the club, PS Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan and Jose will be joining us.*_

_*Jose?*_

_*I will explain later, at the office now, need to work.*_

I don't wait for his reply, jump out the car, and while Sawyer parks. I enter the office and look around, feels good to be at work, where everything is familiar, everything is just the way I like it and everyone remembers me. I am in my office; I glace at my blackberry and notice that I have a message. I quickly look at it and I smile.

_*Strike two Anastasia.* _

I cannot wipe the smile of my face; I carry it with me all day. At lunch time I make my way out the building, Sawyer is outside with the car waiting, we drive to Christian's club, the gang is outside, they all laughing and happy and for a while I think everything is back to normal. Christian greets me with cool eyes, I lean in a kiss his cheek. He seems cold, I do not know why. I was so excited about his text. I spot Jose; I go over and hug him. Something is wrong because Jose grabs me into a full bear hug; he picks me up and turns me around. It is not just me that is shocked; everyone is standing gaping at us. Kate steps in, she hugs me next, then Mia, Ethan and finally Elliot. I feel awkward; Jose is clinging to me like a moth to a street lamp. Suddenly I don't feel so brave, my skirt feels too short and my shirt feels too tight. Christian is engaged in some conversation with Elliot and Ethan; none of them notice how uncomfortable I feel.

Inside I sit between Jose and Christian, Christian is still not looking at me, but I am willing him to turn to me so I can feel better. I refuse any alcohol and decide to have a fruit juice; I need to have my head clear if I want to make it through this lunch. The music sounds nice, I don't recognise the singer. Christian's phone rings, he excuses himself and I turn to Jose,

"Jose, what is going on with you?" I ask.

"Ana, I hear Christian has lost his memory that means he does not remember you."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the way you are acting."

"I think that if he cannot remember you than maybe he does not deserve you."

"Oh Jose, do not do this to yourself, I love him and he loves me, I now he does."

"What are you two whispering about?" Kate asks.

Mia and Ethan are dancing, Elliot has gone to the bathroom and Christian is still on his call.

"Jose is just being silly." I say trying to drop the subject.

"I am not Ana, you need to look at your options." Jose says, he sounds angry.

"What options are you talking about Jose?" Kate asks.

"I want Ana to know that I love her, and if Mr Grey cannot remember her why should she be with him." Kate looks so amused and I am sure she is going to laugh at Jose.

"Ana I may not be rich but I love you so much, I will never forget you, ever." Jose stops because Christian in glaring at him.

"Anastasia, it is time to go, Kate please apologies to everyone and inform them that Anastasia and I will be hosting them for dinner at Escala to make up for this."

"…. But Christian we just got here, how can we leave now?" I ask.

"Anastasia you are balancing between strike two and three right now. Do not make me carry you out of this club. We will see everyone at dinner." He runs his fingers through his hair, God he looks so sexy. I feel myself just sink into a pit of desire, I want him so badly.

"Good bye Jose, Good bye Kate. Please apologies for me to everyone and tell them that I will see them later." I say feeling flushed and embarrassed.

Christian takes my hand and turns to Jose,

"I may have lost my memory, but I know all about what you did to Ana and if you every come near her with alternate intentions other than her friendship towards you, I will destroy you. See you at dinner." Christian stalks out with me in tow, I turn to see Jose's face drop, and Kate is stunned. Stunned Kate, now that is new. I look at Christian but he says nothing. As we leave the club I see Sawyer drive off, Taylor has the car door open, great he is going to drop me at work, I get in the car and Christian is next to me, he is tense, he doesn't speak or look at me.

We outside my office, Christian gets out, he turns to Taylor and says,

"Give me twenty minutes Taylor."

We go inside, I ask Hannah to hold all me calls, inside my office Christine looks around.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask.

"Anastasia, do you know what your strike one was this morning?" Christian asks me.

The look in his eye is dreamy, it is sexy, his lips are close to mine, I can feel him breathing, and I can faintly hear his heart beating. I feel my body wake up to the sound of his voice. God how I want him, right here, right now, in my office. I just want him.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi all, I burnt the midnight oil to get this chapter ready. Once again thank you for all the positive reviews. I am very excited to see the reviews for this chapter, I have been smiling since I finished it and I hope it makes you smile too._

_Regards_

_K _

…_.._Christian is looking at Ana, he so badly wants to kiss her, he so badly wants to put her over his knee and spank her for leaving the house in that short skirt, especially after she bent down in front of him, taunting him with her ass. He is looking at Ana, she is breathing hard, and she wants him. He can tell by the way her lips are parted.

"What was strike one?" Christian asks again.

"I did not know we were keeping strikes." She says, trying to look innocent.

Christian grabs Ana around the waist, he pulls her to him, he runs his hands up her back and then down again. He stops at her ass and grabs it, he looks into her eyes and says,

"How dare you taunt me with your pretty little ass?"

"I did not such thing." Ana says trying to hide her grin.

"Strike two Anastasia?" Christian says. He turns Ana around so her back is to his front and she can feel his growing erection.

"I have not even agreed to strike one yet?" Ana says softly, Christian is pulling her skirt up slowly.

"How dare you have lunch with other men?" Christian says. He has now slipped his fingers inside Ana.

"Strike three Anastasia?" Christian whispers in Ana's ear.

"Hmmm strike one." She says deliriously excited from Christian's touch.

"How dare another man declare his love for you?" Christian nibbles on Ana's neck, she feels herself close to bursting, but he abruptly removes his fingers and looks directly at her.

"You are mine, memory or no memory and you will do well to remember that Ms Steele." Christian says, all too quickly he is back to business; all too quickly the fire is out.

"Just one more thing Anastasia." Christian says.

"What is it?" Ana asks trying to regain her composure.

Christian doesn't say anything, he just closes the space between them and plants his lips on Ana's, she opens her lips to allow him in and his tongue massages hers, slowly, gently, then fast and hard. He kisses her with hunger, with need and mostly because Christian has no idea why he feels that having this moment with Ana will allow him to gain some control. He needed it especially since she defied him and came to work in anyway, but he knew she would have stayed had he answered her question and told her that there was a valid reason, that there was a danger. He needed control after she taunted him when she bent down to pick up her fallen purse. He needed control after she told him that a man he could not remember but knew from his logs tried to take advantage of Ana while she was drunk was having lunch with her. He needed his control after watching Jose undress Ana with his eyes, after his touched Ana and especially after he confessed his love for Ana. She was easy to love but Christian was not about to lose Ana, not to anyone. He had already lost his precious memories of his life with Ana; he could not lose her with them. That would destroy him. Finally Christian releases Ana, he walks to the door, looks at her one last time and then leaves. Ana quickly pulls down her skirt, looks at the mirror on her desk, her lips seem swollen, or maybe it's her imagination. She re-applies her make-up, smiles to herself and then hears a knock on her door.

"Ms Steele, Mr Grey asked me to bring you some lunch." Sawyer says after Ana opens the door.

"Thank you Sawyer." Ana says and then grabs some coffee before she sits down and eats her turkey sandwich. It taste delicious and Ana finishes it, when she is done she texts Christian.

_*Thank you for my lunch and other things... __*_

_*It is my pleasure… especially other things.*_

_*See you at dinner, have a great day.*_

_*Have a greater day.*_

Ana hugs her phone and carries on with her work, by the time she has finished with the manuscript in front of her, she feels like she could throw up. This author is all about blood and guts; Ana makes her notes and hands them to Hannah on her way out.

Christian is on his way home; he is thinking about his behaviour towards Ana, he wonders it that was how he behaved before his memory loss. It took him plenty of self-control to walk away without satisfying himself first. Ana was different, he could see she was special; he wanted to make every part of being with her special. He had before now he had a chance to start all over again, to make it special right from the beginning and he had every intention to do that. He would never be able to explain how he felt for Ana, even before he read his logs about their life, just the moment he looked at her he knew that there was something about her, Christian cannot wait to get home and see the wanting look in Ana's eyes. He knows that she needs him to relieve her has much as he needs to be relieved of his desire for her. When he arrives home Ana is still not home, he has time to sort out a few things.

"Good afternoon Gail." Christian says.

"Mr Grey, hope you had a good day." Gail replies.

"Have you sorted out that matter I spoke off this morning?" Christian asks.

"Yes Mr Grey I have." Gail replies with a smile.

"Will you let Ana know that I am getting ready for dinner when she arrives?" Christine then goes up stairs. He cannot wait for Ana to get back and see her reaction to his surprise. He feels like a little boy excited about a new toy, but this feeling is so much more than just excitement. Christian showers, he changes into his black jeans and a crisp white shirt. He is about to open the door when Ana comes in,

"Mr Grey."

"Ms Steele."

"I hear that you have demanded that I move back into your room." Ana says with a smile.

"Yes, I would prefer if I can see what you are wearing every morning before you leave the bedroom." Christian says with a grin, he seems like he is in a light hearted mood, playful and jovial even.

"What if I decide to wear something you do not like?" Ana asks as she steps in and closes the door.

"Then I am afraid you will never leave this room." Christian looks serious for a moment and then smiles as he nuzzles Ana's neck.

"Thank you Christian, I don't think I could manage not sleeping next to you." Ana says as she puts her hands around Christian's neck.

"Ana I want to start over, I have this chance to be a much better man than the one you met, you made so many sacrifices to be with me and I want to give you every reason to be at my side."

"Oh Christian Grey, are you offering me hearts and flowers?" Ana teases.

"Yes and much more, I want you to know always that you are everything to me and even if I do not remember the days that have past, I want to spend the rest of my life making brand new beautiful memories that will over-write the past memories."

"Please stop, you are going to make me cry."

"Anastasia, you just do not understand how I feel, I know that I cannot remember what has happened but the feelings that I have for you are still very strong and I cannot tear myself away from you. I do not want you to be away from me not now, not ever." Christian says and plants a kiss on Ana's lips.

"I love you Christian." Ana says.

"I better go downstairs before I take you right now." Christian says.

"I think since we are starting all over again we should follow the 90 day rule." Ana says teasing Christian again.

"What exactly is the 90 day rule?" Christian asks as he opens the door.

"No sex until we have been on 90 dates." Ana smiles and then goes into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

"You had better be joking Anastasia." Christian calls out to Ana but she doesn't hear anything.

Christian is down stairs, he is pouring himself a glass of wine just as Kate and Elliot arrives.

"Wine for anyone?" Christian offers.

"Sure." Elliot replies.

"Where is Ana?" Kate enquires.

"She will be down in a minute."

Moments later Ana is coming down the stairs, she is wearing a beautiful evening dress, long and flowing. She hugs Kate and Elliot, Christian hands her a glass of wine and the ladies move to one corner of the room to talk.

"I thought Jose was going to come for dinner?" Ana asks Kate.

"He decided that it was better to go lick his wounds in private." Kate replies.

"I feel sorry for him." Ana says.

"Well I have been waiting since lunch time to know what was strike one and two. Well spill the beans Steele." Kate says anxious to know more.

"Strike one was me wearing a short skirt and bending over to taunt him this morning before I left to work and strike two was going to lunch with Jose. I even made it to strike three."

"What was strike three?" Kate's eyes are wide with curiosity.

"Jose professing his love to me."

"So what did he do about it?"

"Took me back to my office, kissed me and left me wanting more. Then he sent me lunch."

"Well at least he didn't use one of his weird other lifestyle punishments on you." Kate says.

"He told me that he wants to start over, he even wants me to sleep in his room with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I slept in the guest room yesterday; I didn't want to invade his space especially since he did not remember anything."

"Are you sure he does not remember anything Ana?" Kate asks suspiciously.

"What do you mean Kate?"

"Why did he tell Jose that he knew what he did to you? How would he know if he does not remember?" Kate drinks the last of her wine just as Mia and Ethan arrives, leaving Ana to wonder about Kate's question.

Dinner is a long and tedious affair, Ana has had one to many glasses of wine, Christine can see that he is going to have to save her and carry her to bed. She looks like she is going to fall asleep standing. It is almost midnight when the gang finally leaves, Christian is glad and Ana is suddenly really alert.

"Christian can I ask you something?" Ana asks forcing herself to speak.

"What is it Ana?"

"How do you know what Jose did to me if you do not remember?"

"Do you want to know or does Kate want to know?"

"Hmmm, both Kate and I."

"I will tell you when you are fully sober." Christian says.

He helps Ana out of her dress and she insists that he give her one of his t-shirts to sleep in. Finally she is in bed and Christian has changed, he slips under the sheets and looks at Ana.

"90 day rule Mr Grey." Ana says half asleep.

"Good night Anastasia." Christian says.

"Good night Christian." Ana replies.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up staring into Christian's eyes, he is watching me sleep again, I almost hate when he does that but then again I love being adored by him.

"Good morning." He says.

"Good morning" I say as he kisses me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, how did you sleep?" I ask.

"I watched you sleep most of the night."

"I thought so, now are you going to tell me how you know about Jose or do I have to torture it out of you?" I ask smiling.

"Tell me about this 90 day rule." Christian says trying to change the subject.

"Christian, you said that you would tell me when I was sober, I am sober; please tell me how you know?" I sit up to enforce how serious I am.

"I am a bit confused, first you said 90 dates, then you said 90 days so which is it?" Christian is smiling and I feel horrible for forcing him to talk because I can see that this could turn into a fight and that is the last thing I want. I hate when he keeps things from me and I have to force it out of him.

"It is supposed to be 90 dates but if you tell me what I want to know I will make it 90 days." I am trying my bargaining skills, hoping he will agree.

"I first need to know what the rules are, I if I am to agree I need to know what I am in for."

"Fine, it means that we cannot have sex, at all no matter what."

"What about kissing?" Christian asks.

"Yes, we can kiss, we can touch, we can even try some foreplay but you are not allowed to put your man part into my woman part…. understood?"

"I think so, one more question."

"Stop stalling Christian, I want an answer to my question." I say a little annoyed.

"What happens if you decide to break your 90 day rule?"

"Why would I break my own rule?" I ask curious as to what he is getting at.

"Well maybe you get caught up in the moment and you cannot handle the foreplay." Christian is grinning so wide, he looks so adorable; I love when he is playful and happy.

"I set the rule, I will not break it." I say firmly.

"Anastasia you are going to be one frustrated woman and then you are going to beg me to take you before the 90 days are up."

"Christian Grey I happen to have self-control and it will be you that will beg me to give in. Now quit playing games and tell me what I want to know."

"Fine, I have a journal log, I make daily inputs on our life since the day I met you. When I came home from the hospital I read all of them. I already felt this strong attraction to you and I needed to know that I was not losing my mind; it helped to clear up a lot of uncertainties for me. From the logs I could tell what I meant to you and what you meant to me. After reading them I knew that I could not let you walk out of my life."

"Oh Christian, that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." Now I regret my 90 day rule because this is the perfect moment to make love, after a romantic confession. I do not tell Christian that thought. However I settle to a long, deep kiss. I sit astride Christian, hold his head between my hands and kiss him. I feel his erection and it gives me goose bumps, it is so good to know that with one kiss I can ignite his passion and desire. Our kiss soon grows wild and hard, Christian turns me over and is on top, he presses me down and I can feel that he is hard and ready. We are staring at each other and I know he wants me, I want him to, but my word is my word.

"90 days Christian." I say.

"90 days Anastasia." He gets off the bed and stalks into the bathroom. I know this is going to be harder than I thought, especial since the last time I had sex with Christian was the night before he left for his business trip. I am calculating the days in my head when Christine comes back into the room with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Ana it has been 10 day, does that count for your 90 day rule?" How did he know iw as thinking that? He looks hopeful and I just cannot break his heart.

"I don't see why not." I say smiling back at him. See I can be reasonable, I think to myself.

"So that leaves us with 80 days." Christian seems pleased with that, he turns and goes back into the bathroom leaving me to my thoughts. I have a sneaky feeling that he is going to use his sexpertise on me and make me break my own rule. I lay for while thinking about the last 10 days, they have been an emotional roller coaster, just the thought that I could have lost Christian makes me cringe. I am so glad for his control issues, if he didn't have them he would never have started a journal and that thought scares me. I have no idea what I would have done if he didn't feel anything for me and I really do not want to know. Christian is out of the bathroom, he is wrapped in his towel and I feel my muscles contract. I get out the bed and decide to shower rather than watch him dress.

After my shower I head downstairs, Christian is nowhere in sight, I'm sure he is in his office. I head over to ask him what he would like for breakfast but I stop at the door because he is in a heated discussion with someone. I don't want to ease drop but I just stand surprised, my feet planted to the ground.

"I don't give a fuck; I gave you strict instructions to ensure that all areas were clear and safe. How the fuck could he have slipped past." I hear Christian say, he sounds like he could kill the person he is talking to.

"Mr Grey, Sawyer was out getting Ms Steele lunch at the time. We had only secured the new personnel in their positions after Sawyer was back." Taylor says, I can't think why Christian would be so angry with Taylor.

"Mr Grey, sir I was gone for 15mins, I checked with reception and they assured me that no one had entered the building." Sawyer speaks this time.

"It is very clear to me that I cannot entrust her safety in your hands. If he could get close enough to take photos of her, what does that tell you?"

Christian's phone rings, he answers.

"Welch." He says.

"A cell phone, I will be waiting for an update." Christian says.

"Taylor, I need you to secure a female to escort Anastasia at all times, we don't have time to waste. These photos were taken on a cell phone, at close range. It seems there is someone else; inside SIP that is helping this lunatic at his sick game."

I know I should not be here, I bolt back to the kitchen on shaky legs, who is Christian talking about, who could have taken pictures of me. I search my mind trying to think if I had seen anyone strange but I have not. All I can think about is a need to see these pictures and try to figure out who could have taken them. I hate that Christian never shares important information like this with me, if my life is in danger I have a right to know. I sum up all the courage that I can get and march back to Christian's office.

"Christian." I say, he looks at me and nods so that I can enter his office,

"What is wrong, you look pale?" he asks me.

"Who is trying to get to me? Who took pictures of me?" I can hear myself say, my voice is weak but I don't care.

"Ana, don't worry about all this, I will sort it out." Christian says and comes closer to take my hand and put it to his lips.

"Christian I need to know, if my life is in danger I need to know exactly what we are up against."

"All you need to know is that I would rather die than let anything happen to you." He has a gentle look in his eyes but I just need to know what is going on so I pull my hand away from him and step back.

"No, no Christian, not this time, this time you will tell me what hell is going on before disaster strikes."

"Damn it Ana why do you have to be so stubborn."

"Same reason you have to be so damn stubborn, I am a grown woman I am sure I can handle knowing who is after me this time."

"Anastasia let this be, nothing is going to happen to you, I will make sure of that." Great I think. We back to my full name, that only means he is not playful, happy Christian anymore.

"You wanted to start over right; you want us to be better than before, right. Well here is your chance. We better as a team than we are fighting against each other. I want to know, you don't want me to know. If you want me to stay out of harm's way, I need to know what the actual harm is. Security will have a better chance of keeping me safe if I know what I need to be safe from." I fold my arms across my chest and look at him, waiting for his reply.

"I do not have all the facts, but we have a suspicion and Welch is following all the leads we have to trace this fucked up piece of shit. So far we can't find out where he is hiding, somehow, someway he vanishes once he has made his point. This person is responsible for Charlie Tango; he used you to bait me into flying back that night. I was already on my way by the time you decided to leave. I received a voice message saying that he was going to get you while I was out of town. That was when I called Taylor but I did not tell him details, I just told him to meet me at Grey House and ensure you didn't know I was on my way back, because I knew you would worry. I didn't tell Taylor details either because I did not want him to handle it on his own. Now he has sent me photos of you, they were taken yesterday at SIP."

"What does this person want?" I ask, my mind is buzzing with all this information.

"Money, I don't know really know."

"Christian I have this feeling that there is more and you are not telling me everything."

"Ana, please let me handle this, for once do as I say and let me keep you safe." Christian is in front of me now; he takes my face between his hands and looks pleadingly into my eyes.

"Who is going to keep you safe?" I ask. This person has already tried to kill him once, who says they won't try again.

"I am a big boy Ana, besides I have Taylor with me all the time." He smiles but the smile doesn't reach his eyes and I know there is more to this than all that he has said.

"You know who it is, don't you?" I say after a few minutes, Christian drops his hands and his eyes darken.

"Yes." He says. I see a flash of pain across his face.

"Who is it Christian." He doesn't answer; he just runs his fingers through his hair and look strangely at me.

"Tell me Christian, tell me who is doing this to us. What affects you affects me, you want me safe and I want you safe." I am pleading now and tears are streaming down my face, just thinking about losing Christian sends panic waves through my body. He wipes my tears away and closes his eyes as he says,

"My father!"

"Carrick, why on earth would he do this?" I am shocked, there is just no way, Carrick loves Christian, more than anything.

"No not him, my biological father." Christian says and I feel all the blood rush from my brain to my heart. What does he mean by his biological father, how does he know who his biological father is and what else is Christian keeping from me.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hi All, thanks for all the positive reviews, please keep them coming. I read all of them and use them to get a feel for what you would like to see happen in this story. _

_I aim to please…. _

_I have answered some of the questions from the previous chapter's reviews in this chapter. _

_Enjoy_

_K _

…

Christian is quiet after his revelation to Ana that the person behind the recent upset in their lives is actually his father. He is wondering if that fact changes the way she feels about it. He has so much baggage; it will eventually get too much for Ana one day. He wonders to himself if that day has come. Neither of them can do anything after their talk and finally it is time to leave to see Grace and Carrick. The drive over to the Grey's is silent and gloomy. Carrick meets them at the door; the whole gang is there already.

"Sorry that we late Mother." Christian says. As Grace hugs him, he is getting used to having her show him affection. Lunch is served shortly after they greet everyone; Ana is avoiding Kate's gaze because she is sure her friend will not let her go without an inquisition. Christian is in a deep conversation with Carrick. Elliot, Ethan and Mia are debating something but Ana cannot hear what it is all about, she is trying to get away from the crowd so that she can try and talk to Grace.

"Grace, did you want to talk to me?" Ana asks, once she has Grace alone for a moment.

"How are you and Christian doing?" Grace asks as she motions Ana to sit down.

"We are fine; he is sweeter than ever to me. Nothing has changed."

"Has he remembered anything?" Grace asks.

"No, but he knows how he feels about me so his memories do not matter, we working on making new ones." Ana says with a smile.

"I am so glad; Ana there is something that is worrying me." Grace says

"What is it Grace?"

"I am not sure if it is my imagination or just a coincidence but just before Christian's accident I kept seeing this strange man, there is always so many people at hospital but this one seemed like he was following me. I saw him again when you and Christian was in the hospital. I don't want to make a big thing about it but Ana I just have this strange feeling. Maybe I am just being paranoid." Grace seems truly shaken by this.

"We need to tell Christian about it." Ana says. She knows that Christian would want to know.

"No Ana, you know how Christian can over react and I do not want to make something of this, he could just be a patient or visitor at the hospital."

"Describe him mother." Both Ana and Grace turn to see Christian.

"Sweetheart, it is nothing."

"Mother, I need to know."

"He looks like he is around Carry's age, the only thing I am sure of is that he has a scar on his face, three lines on his cheek going down to his chin."

Christian feels his heart beat faster; the man his mother was describing was none other than his sleaze ball father Monty. Christian as done a new investigation on Monty after he read his logs, it seemed that Monty was trying to get money out of Christian and met with him a few weeks before the crash. Now Christian was sure that this was much more than his sleaze ball father wanting money, this seemed to him like Monty wanted revenge of some sort.

"Christian are you ok?" Ana asks. She is worried because Christian looks grim and she can tell something is wrong.

"Mother I am going to tighten security for everyone, if you see him again let me or security know."

"Yes sweetheart." Grace stands; she hugs Christian and then leaves.

"Ana, can you walk with me?" Christian looks at her pleadingly.

Christian takes Ana's hand and he leads her outside, they walk into the garden. Ana does not ask Christian anything because she knows that he thinking something over in his mind. They walk over to the boat house and Christian doesn't let Ana's hand go, instead he sits on the armchair and pulls her onto his lap. He places his head on her chest and just closes his eyes. He can't remember anything of their time together, he tries to remember, he forces his mind to go back but nothing happens.

"Why can't I remember Ana, why can't I remember those moments we had?"

"It does not matter, what matters to me is that even though you cannot remember you heart still knows and you still feel the love we shared." Ana is trying to be brave but actually she wants to cry.

"Right now I want to rip this dress of you and fuck you hard, that is what I feel right now." Christian is honest, he needs Ana, he feels like every bit of control he had in his life is gone.

"I can take 10 days of your 80 days, for good behaviour." Ana sees a faint of a smile on Christian's lips.

"70 days, that is still a long time, what am I going to do in the meantime?"

"Ana you know how I gained control of myself in the past?" Christian asks, he doesn't look at Ana but he hears the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I know, you whipped and fucked brow haired girls." Ana say emotionless.

"That changed didn't it?"

"Yes Christian, somewhere along the line you stopped needing to go back to that lifestyle."

"So how did I gain control when I stopped going back to being a Dom?" Now he looks at Ana.

"I don't know, I never asked you. We just seemed to go with the flow of life as it came."

"There you are." Mia's voice disturbs the conversation, leaving Ana feeling very lost and Christian feeling even more frustrated.

"What is wrong Mia?" Christian asks annoyed at his little sister.

"I just wanted to talk to Ana, come on Ana I have something I need to show you." Mia does not wait she grabs Ana's hand and pulls her off Christian's lap. He nods at Ana to let her know that it is ok.

Back inside Mia takes Ana and Kate to her room, she has a surprize waiting for them, inside her room; she has a three boxes wrapped neatly in pretty paper.

"This is going to be so much fun. Each box has an oyster, which holds a pearl. Now each of you select a box and lets she what pearl you get." Mia instructs Kate and Ana. Each one takes a box. Kate opens hers first, her pearl is baby pink which represents romance; she gets a heart shaped locket to keep her pearl in. Mia is next, her pearl is blue which represents wisdom, and Mia gets an oval shaped locket for her pearl. Ana opens hers last, she gets a white pearl which represents purity; she also gets a heart shaped locket.

"Thank you Mia, these are so beautiful." Ana says and hugs Mia.

"Yes they are, but you really had me when you said there was an oyster inside the box." Kate teases Mia. Kate thought Mia had lost her mind but found that she was just too sweet.

Christian has had enough of his family; he gets Ana's attention and tells everyone that they are leaving for home. On the way home Christian is contemplating going to see John again; he needs to find a way to get rid of his frustration. When they arrive home, he goes to his office to see if Welch has any other information and Ana goes to her office to find something to keep her busy. She finds a book and takes it with her, she makes her way to the fridge and finds a chilled bottle of wine then she heads upstairs to read and sip her wine in the comfort of her bed.

An hour later Christian finds Ana in their room, he is feeling the urge to have her, to be inside her but now he has 70 ridiculous days to go. He thinks it is a load of bull shit but he wants to do it for Ana, he has no idea why she would want to torture him this way but if it makes her happy than he intends to stick by it. Christian smiles to himself, Ana said that he could not use his man part; she didn't say that he could not use his fingers or his tongue.

"What are you smiling at?" Ana asks.

"Ana, stripe for me, right there where you are, stripe for me."

"Christian, what's got into you?"

"Just do it for me."

Ana sets he book aside, she sits on her knees on the bed, and she pulls her dress over her head. She slides the straps of her bra down he left arm and then her right. She reaches around to her back and unhooks her bra, and then she throws it at Christian.

"Now lie down, I want to look at you." Christian says before she can take of her panties.

Ana lies down and smiles at Christian, he has already taken of his shirt, he walks over to Ana and sits between her legs. He cups her breasts in his hands, and then he bends down and kisses each breast in turns. He sucks on Ana's right nipple while he massages the other with his hand, he alternates, sucking each nipple and then massaging it. Then he moves his lips down to Ana's belly, he pulls of her panties and then he is between her thighs and Ana can feel him breathing onto her hot and wet spot. She moans as Christians tongue touches he clitoris, he moves his tongue in circular motions, after a few minutes use his fingers to intensify his attack; Ana pulls at his hair, bucking her hips up and down. She can feel herself climax, she pulls at Christian to stop him but he continues until she breaks into a spasm and reaches her release. He kisses her sex and then kisses her lips.

"You taste heavenly Ana." He says, winking at her. Ana wastes no time in turning the tables on Christian, she pulls him down to the bed and sits astride him.

"Can I touch you?" She asks, not sure if he will agree, since he has lost his memory he might not feel comfortable with her touching him.

"I don't know how I would feel." Christian begins; he can see the hurt look on Ana's face and continues,

"You can use your lips, just not your hands, not yet." Ana nods and leans down to kiss Christian, she kisses his lips then the base of his throat, she kisses each of his scars and she hears him hold his breath each time. Then she moves past his hips and is looking at his erection, he is such a beautiful man, Ana slowly lowers her lips over him, he moans as she moves her lips. He gasps as her uses her tongue to suck and lick him. Ana continues, she looks up to see Christian's eyes locked to her. Now she moves her head up and down faster and faster.

"Fuck Ana, slow down." Christian says. He wants to enjoy this. As he tenses, Ana slows down and then she speeds up her motion again, till Christian says,

"Ana, I'm going to come, I'm going to fucking come in your mouth." Ana lets him, within seconds she feels the warm salty liquid slide down her throat, and she swallow's quickly and then sits up.

"See foreplay can be fun." She says as Christian pulls her too him.

"I know, but now you have just made me want to fuck you even harder."

"Did I please sir?" Ana asks teasing Christian.

"Why are we doing this again?" Christian asks.

"Doing what?"

"You 90 day, now 70 day rule?"

"I don't know, I meant it was a joke first and then I wondered if we could do it. I mean who would we be without sex, without the kinky fuckery? When you said you wanted to start over, I thought this would do us good. We never had the chance to be two normal people falling in love and discovering each other, why not take advantage of your memory loss and do that now, discover each other again." Ana says and snuggles closer to Christian.

"Normal, what is that?" Christian smirks.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to Christian, not that I am giving up but if it makes you unhappy then we don't need to do it."

"Ana." Christian turns to his side so he can look at Ana.

"I will do it, provided I get days cut off for good behaviour and we can still play like we just did, I will survive." Christian says, and rubs his nose against Ana's, it is a simple and the cutest gesture, Ana cannot get over how charismatic Christian is without his memory. He always has been in his own moments but now he is so much more and Ana finds another reason to fall in love with Christian again.

"You just earned another 10 days off."

"60 days and counting baby." Christian says and kisses Ana on the forehead.

"Now let's go do something outside this bedroom before I change my mind and fuck you anyway." Christian gets up and pulls his jeans back up.


	11. Chapter 11

I feel so good, since Christian and I had our foreplay session he has been so perfect to me. We spend the rest of our Saturday evening and night watching movies and making out. Surprizingly he never mentions sex once. Sunday flys by like a breeze. We go shopping; I need to find a dress to wear to one of Christian's charity events. I get my hair done, and we have lunch at the club with the gang. It feels like other than Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan and occastionally Grace and Carrick, Christian and I really don't socialize much with other people. After lunch we all go back to Escala, the men are playing pool while the ladies drink cocktails. Mia is mixing some weird stuff, its green but tastes good.

"Ana, what is going on with you and Christian?" Kate asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I know she can tell that there is a deep, intense vibe between Christian and me but I do not see the need to tell her everything. Sometimes Kate is just too nosey.

"You know what I mean, are you guys having a fight?"

"No Kate, we are not having a fight, in fact we are perfectly fine."

"Then why is there this tension between the two of you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" I say.

"Actually I see it totally different." Mia chirps in.

"How do you see it, Mia?" Kate asks, she looks a bit angry but I ignore it and turn my attention to Mia.

"I see it as romance, the kind of I can't get my hands of you type of feeling. Christian looks ready to jump into it at any moment. He really does love you, even with memory loss." Mia is smiling as if whatever she has said has explained it all.

"That is nonsense." Kate blurts out.

"Oh Kate, don't be silly, it is clear that the only tension between Ana and Christian is sexually tension." Mia puts her drink down and looks to me for confirmation.

"Ana, tell us what is going on now." Kate insists and I feel sorry for her, since Mia is a part of our lives, Kate has had to share my attention.

"Fine, if you must know Christian and I are on a 90 day rule. He has worked of 30 already with good behavior."

"Are you insane?" Kate says, too loud for my liking and I look at her, giving her my don't go there look.

"I think it is so romantic." Mia, is gleaming, she really is a sweetheart.

"Oh please you think everything your brother does is romantic."

"You are so rude Kate, now I get why Christian dislikes you so much!" Mia says and then stalks off to join the men at the pool table.

"Can you believe that?" Kate asks me, I look at her and wonder why she has to be so nasty to Mia.

"That was not nice Kate."

"Ana, I don't know what has gotten into you lately, you just not the same anymore."

"None of us have been the same, as time changes so do people." I say but she just looks lost at me.

"What is really going on Kate?" I ask her finally.

"We just not the same, our lives just seem to be consumed by the Grey's, don't get me wrong I adore them but I miss the time we had, just us doing what we love."

"Oh Kate I miss them too, maybe we can do something, maybe go for drinks." I add trying to cheer Kate up.

"What is the point, security is so tight these days, I am afraid to go to the bathroom because I have to argue my way in every time."

"I know, just let the female security go in with you. It will be over soon."

"I doubt it, when it comes to Christian Grey something always comes up, I don't know how you do it Ana."

Kate's words dampened my spirit a little. Yes she was right when it came to Christian something always came up. Finally the weekend was over and early Monday morning I wake up alone in bed, Christian mentioned that he had an early morning conference call. I shower, change into my favorite plum dress, my knee high boots, I put my hair into a bun, a little mascara and my favorite cherry lip gloss. I look at myself one last time and head down stairs.

"Good Morning Gail." I say.

"Good morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Has Christian eaten yet?"

"No, he said to ask you wanted and then you would eat together."

"Fine, we will have bacon, eggs and some toast." I say and dunk my teabag into the cup of boiling water that Gail has handed me. As I drain my cup of tea Christian emerges, he looks amazing, he is wearing a faded blue jeans, not the same play room kind but similar. He has a white sweater on and his hair looks like he hasn't brushed it yet it suits him.

"I thought you had a conference call this morning?" I say as he comes over to me and kisses my forehead.

"I did, aren't you all dressed up for breakfast." Christian says as he sits down.

"Well breakfast and then work."

"Work?" Christian looks at me like he is confused.

"Yes, I have to go to the office; I have a few meetings lined up."

"No you don't, I had Hannah cancel all of them." Christian says.

"You did what?" I feel the blood rush to my face, now I am angry, how dare he mess with my career.

"Ana, you know what happened on Friday, I cannot allow you to go to SIP till we know that the place is secure."

"That could take weeks or even months. I might as well just hand in my resignation and be done with it." I feel my ears ringing and I know my face is red, I just can't understand why our whole life has to come to a standstill.

"That is not a bad idea; I don't see why you need to work. I can provide well for both our needs."

"Don't you dare get me started Grey, I will not give up my job and sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you playing CEO."

"You don't have to twiddle you thumbs, I am sure I can find something to keep you busy."

"This is serious, I need to go to work, I will have security with me and I will not make a move without your consent."

"No Anastasia, someone at SIP is working with him and I need to know who it is before I can let to go back out there."

"You are so infuriating Christian Grey. I am not a porcelain doll. I will not break every time I step out of Escala"

"Infuriating… Do you want to know what is infuriating Anastasia?" Christian asks, he steps closer and I can feel he is breathing hard.

"What is infuriating is that I have 60 more days before I can fuck you really hard, infuriating is that I don't have control of this situation and mostly infuriating is that there is a rat hidden away at SIP that is leaking information on your where abouts to a fucked up lunatic and if I am not careful he will get to you and then Anastasia, you do not want to know what will happen then. Now I would like for us to have breakfast and then you can contact Hanna and sort out your schedule for the next couple weeks."

Christian has offered to share his office with me, he has opted to work from home as well, I think he wants to make sure I do not step out of line. I go to the kitchen, grab some tea and decide to check my mails, as I sit down; I notice the photos that where taken on Friday of me sitting on Christian's table. I look at them closely and then like a whirlwind it hits me, I know exactly who took the photos there is only one person that is close enough to have taken them. What I do not understand is why anyone hasn't suspected her?

I need to find Christian to let him know; I grab the photos and rush out his office to find him. Something is just not right, why has he missed this?

_**A/N: Hi All I am sorry for the delay in this chapter; also it is not the best chapter, please forgive me for this. Any guesses who the Rat is? **_

_**Will work on a chapter tonight (SA time) and post first thing in the morning. **_

_**Regards **_

_**K**_


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean by she is not coming to the office?" Monty says, he has been parked outside Escala since the night before, no one can see him, not even Christian's top class security.

"Find out what is going on; I need her to get out of that security infested palace." Monty taps his fingers on the steering wheel, he should have known Christian would increase security once he saw the photos, he just didn't expect him to keep his bitch locked up in his palace.

"Listen to me very carefully, if you want me to keep my end of this bargain you had better find a way to get her outside." Monty hangs up.

"Dumb bitch." He says to himself.

He knows that things could get out of hand and fast but he needs to get the money out of Christian. There is no other way for him to live a comfortable life, hell had he known his son would grow up to become a rich and famous CEO he would never have let Ella go with him. Things happen, now he had to get what he came to Seattle for. After all Christian had more than enough money, he could spare a few millions for his aging father. Monty grins to himself.

"I'll take it willing or by force."

Monty puts the car into gear and drives off; he needs to rethink his plan maybe find another way to convince Christian that he needs to part with some of his money.

"Hannah." Elizabeth says.

"Yes Elizabeth."

"What is going on with Ana, I see you have cancelled two important meetings this week."

"She is out of town with Mr Grey, she will be back soon." Hannah says, Christian Grey has already told her that under no circumstances is anyone to know that Ana at home.

"Well if you hear from her have her call me, she is hardly ever here these days." Elizabeth doesn't leave, she lingers a little longer, and she wants to find out more information.

"I will let her know Elizabeth." Hannah says and tries to get back to her work.

"Hannah, is something going on with Ana that I should know about?"

"No Elizabeth, Ana just called and said she is going out of town with Mr Grey, would you like to call Mr Grey to clarify?"

"Not at all Hannah, I just would like to know if Ana was in trouble."

"Well she is not, now I have a lot of work if you do not mind?" Hannah was very cautious; the last thing she wanted was to cross Mr Grey. Elizabeth finally left after making some small talk; Hannah just brushed it off and carried on with her work.

She finishes of the last of the letters to the authors and puts them in an envelope to send to Ana. She sends Rebecca over to Escala to have Ana sign the letters and some other documents, she also sends the manuscripts that needs reading and editing. Rebecca was proving to be a great help, Hannah was so glad that Ana had suggested getting in someone to help her. Sometimes she hardly had time to breathe let alone go out to have lunch, Ana wasn't a slave driver but she worked hard and needed someone fast paced to keep up with her. Rebecca handled all the nitty gritty things, faxes, copies, filing etc. Rebecca was God sent in Hannah's working life.

Christian knows something is wrong the moment he sees Ana rushing towards him, the look on her face and the photos in her hand, he can tell something is up. He ends his call with Andrea and gives his full attention to Ana.

"What is wrong Ana?"

"I know who took these photos." Ana says quickly.

"Who took them?"

"Rebecca. The temp assisting Hannah."

"Wait when was she employed, why did you not tell me about this?"

"I did tell you about her being employed because Hannah was just over worked and could not cope. I told you before the accident, you would not know because you can't remember anything." Ana slumps down on the couch. She cannot believe that Rebecca was the sell-out. She had done security checks on her, she had watched her for months and now suddenly she was the person who was helping Christians father.

"Are you sure of this Anastasia?" Christian asks.

"You look at this picture, it was after Sawyer delivered my lunch, I was in the kitchen, and this photo is taken from the door. I was alone in the kitchen and the only person who came to the door was Rebecca, she asked me if I wanted her to make my tea and I told her that it was fine. The second picture is taken in the lounge area; she was the only person there at the time when I sat there eating my lunch." Ana finishes and watches Christian, his calm and playful mood gone.

"Has she said anything to you, done anything that did not feel right to you?"

"No she just seemed a little sad all the time; I never got into details with her." Ana looks worried, her mind running a race to figure out why Rebecca would be helping Monty.

"Welch, I need info on Rebecca, she is working at SIP. I need an update within the next hour." Christian says into his phone and then sits down next to Ana. He takes Ana's hand and looks into her eyes, all he can feel is his heart contracting. All this time the person he was looking for was right there, all he had to do was show Ana the photos but he didn't he prolonger it by thinking he could keep her safe, she was right she needed to know what was going on to be safe. He could feel his need for control kicking in; he could feel his need for Ana digging at him. Damn her 60 days! Christian bends his head down to reach Ana's lips and he kisses her, hard and long. She reaches up to his hair and entwines her fingers in locks of his hair.

"I want you so badly Ana." Christian says as he moves his lips placing kisses along Ana's jawline.

"I want you too." Ana says breathless.

"Ana." He breathes her name out.

"Christian." Ana says, she can feel herself slip, she knows she is going to give in; she knows she cannot go anymore longer without him. Christians phone rings; he stands up abruptly and answers.

"Welch." Christian says and listens intently.

"What is going on Christian?" Ana asks after she gains her composure.

"Mr Grey, Ms Steele. Rebecca from SIP is here." Taylor says to them. Christian nods and Taylors goes back to escort Rebecca in. Christian puts his phone to his ear again,

"Welch we have a location, Escala. No Taylor and I will hand." Christian hangs up just as Rebecca comes in.

"Ms Steele, Mr Grey." She says softly, she looks like she has been crying and she has dark patches under her eyes.

"Come in Rebecca, can we offer you something to drink?" Christian's tone is composed yet cold. Taylor is close behind, his hand inside his coat, reaching for his gun no doubt. Ana is shocked, not sure what to say or what to do.

"I have some documents for Ms Steele to sign." Rebecca says.

"Have a seat Rebecca." Christian instructs her.

"No thank you sir, I just need Ms Steele to sign these documents and then I can be on my way."

"Rebecca, this place is secured; if you try to run you will get hurt, sit down and let us discuss a way out this mess."

"What mess are you referring to?" Rebecca looks agitated now; she is scanning the room for a way out.

"How are you associated with Monty?"

"Mr Grey, I ….I don't know any Monty." Rebecca takes a step back.

"I suggest you have a seat." Taylor says, he is behind her and she can tell that he is not joking around. Rebecca takes a seat and puts down the envelope she has in her hands."

"I need to see your cell phone." Taylor says, putting his hand out to take it from her. Rebecca hands it over to Taylor who puts it into a see through zip lock bag.

"I don't think you realize that you are in serious trouble. You have two choices, either you tell us where we can find Monty or we call the police and they arrest you for blackmail and I find him on my own, which I will no matter what happens." Christian is seated across from Rebecca and Ana is at his side.

"I did not blackmail anyone." Rebecca says.

"Well with the photos that you took on your cell phone and I am sure they are still there and the letters we received with the printed photos. I wonder who is going to believe you." Christian still seems very calm about everything.

"How could you do this Rebecca, what have we done to you?" Ana finally finds her voice but Rebecca says nothing, she looks away and tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

_A/N: Hi all it has been a busy day. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Regards _

_K _


	13. Chapter 13

I am staring at Rebecca, I just cannot believe that it is her, she looks truly sad, she is even crying, Christian is not buying her tears.

"Stop the fucking waterworks and tell us what the fuck he is up to or I will make sure you will rot in jail for the rest of your life." I hear Christian say to Rebecca, he is pacing the room now and Taylor is standing right next to Rebecca, his hand inside his jacket. I am so scared, so worried but I need to get Rebecca talking. I move to her side and I take her hand, I see the surprised look in Christian's eyes, Taylor is giving me his I wouldn't do that look but I don't care. Rebecca is obviously in some kind of trouble and it is clear to me that she is afraid of Monty, I push my fear aside and ask her,

"Please Rebecca, tell us what you know, we will help you however we can, he cannot hurt you anymore."

I see her lower lip tremble and I know that she is close to a breakdown, I urge on, pleading her, promising her that we will help her. Christian relaxes a little, he can see that she is harmless; Rebecca is crying openly now, she has nothing to lose.

"He used to own a strip club just outside Seattle. My mother worked there, she was his favourite girl, and he always told her that she was his precious most valuable asset. My mother worked every day of the week, Monty put up a place for his girls to stay, he never liked having me around but my mother refused to leave me anywhere else, he also helped her pay for my studies. He called it his way of showing my mother that he cared; she believed that they were in some kind of relationship. I called it a loan, deep down I always knew he would use it to have a hold on us. Somehow I knew that when he wanted to he would throw it back in my face and claim it back some way or another. When I started working for SIP he didn't know anything, he came to know about it a couple months later. He came to Seattle for a business deal so he says. Anyway his club was closed down, one of his clients died of a drug overdose and someone tipped of the police, then they shut him down. Most of his stripers left him then for better opportunities. My mother didn't she stuck by him, eventually his money ran out and he started selling my mother. She never told me anything, I called her all the time but a few months ago, about a month before Mr Grey's accident, he sold my mother to a bunch of drug dealers. He left them with her and when he got back they had beat her up so badly that she could not be recognised. One of them had cut his initials on her face; he had no use for my mother after that. He called me to say that my mother was dying; I rushed over there only to find that she was alive but needed medical care. I wanted to take her away but he said I could not, not until I helped him."

I can feel my tummy twist, how could anyone be so cruel, how could Monty do that to Rebecca's mother, she obviously loved him. I don't want to listen to anymore but I have to. Rebecca continues.

"He said he needed me to keep an eye on Ms Steele, he said that Mr Grey is his son and he needed to get money out of him, but he had tried and Mr grey refused. He said that he was going to send Mr Grey a message and shortly after Mr Grey had the accident. After the accident he told me he needed to lay low, especially after you were both released from hospital, he asked me to take photos of Ms Steele so that he could show Mr Grey that he could get to her at any time. He told me that if he doesn't get the money he wants I won't get my mother, she needs help, medical help, she might die if she doesn't. I only did it to help my mother, you have to believe me."

"Have you told him that Anastasia is not at SIP?" Christian asks.

"Yes, he told me to find a way to get her out of the apartment so that he could get her. He told me that if I don't keep my end of the deal he won't keep his. If I don't get Ms Steele to him, he will kill my mother."

"Does he know that you are here right now?" I hear myself ask.

"No, I don't think so."

"I want you to call him, tell him that you and Ms Steele are going to meet with an author tomorrow, tell him you are going to stay really close to her to ensure that she leaves the apartment, even if you have to stay here yourself." Christian says, he hands Rebecca her phone and we all listen to her speak, the phone is on speaker and I hold my breath, after two rings Monty answers.

"I hope you have some good news for me." He says

"I have secured a booking with an author for her tomorrow, she has agreed to go but I will stay close to ensure that she follows through."

"Brilliant, do whatever you must, fake an illness, just keep her in your sights, they so generous they might offer you a bed to rest in for the night." I hear Monty chuckle.

"Yes sir." Rebecca says. She looks like she wants to cry but she holds her tears.

"That's a good girl Becca, your mother would be proud." Monty says.

"I will confirm a time tomorrow." Rebecca says and then Monty hangs up.

Rebecca looks at Christian for confirmation and he nods, he asks Taylor to show Rebecca to the guest room, after she has given him the address where Monty was holding her mother. I have a strange nagging feeling in the pit of my tummy; I just want this whole thing to be over. I feel truly sorry for Rebecca, she had no choice, we all would do anything to protect those that we love, I know she never meant to hurt me; she just did what she had to.

"Anastasia, I need your help." I hear Christians voice. It is the first time since I know Christian Grey that he has asked for my help when danger lurks. I have no idea what has brought this on but I am glad, because I hate feeling helpless, pushed to one corner.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Tomorrow you will need to go with Rebecca, I know it is risky but this is the only way to bring him out." Christian looks away.

"I will do anything I can to help the situation, you know that." I say, I go to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I can see now that keeping you in the dark makes keeping you safe harder, you were right I need to be more honest and up front with you."

"Oh Christian, I love you. " I say, I can feel him tense, I know he doesn't know what to say so I lean in and kiss his lips.

"I know you love me too, and when you get your memory back everything will be back to normal." I smile at him but he looks miserable.

"What if I don't get my memory back Ana, what if I never remember?"

"Then we will make brand new memories that with over-write the old ones." I repeat his words that he said to me. Suddenly he is back to business he moves away from my hold.

"I will explain everything that you need to do; you will do exactly as I say Anastasia." I nod after his words and listen carefully. It does not sound too dangerous, all I have to do is accompany Rebecca, Christian will be close by with Taylor and the moment Monty shows his ugly face then Taylor will grab him and Christian will take it from there. It's a simple plan to follow, nothing can go wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

The day has dragged by for everyone at Escala, after dinner Christian explains to Rebecca and Ana one last time what is expected of them, and then they retire to their rooms. He checks things over with Taylor, Welch and briefs the entire security team before he joins Ana. He cannot wait to get this scumbag out of their lives for good. Christian makes his way to his room, he opens the door and looks in, but Ana is not there. He walks into the bathroom and she is not there either. He feels his heart begin to race faster. Then he hears his phone buzz, pulling it out of his pocket quickly he reads the text message.

*Fuck the 60 days*

He smiles his one sided grin and knows exactly where Ana is, he makes his way down the hall to the playroom. When he opens the door, Ana is kneeling in the middle of the room facing the door. Her hair is in a braid, she has nothing but her black lace panties on and a blindfold. Christian closes the door and locks it. He walks around circling Ana, she can smell him and she knows that he is excited.

"You look good enough to eat." He says his voice strong and bold.

"Thank you, sir." Ana whispers.

"Stand so I can get a better look at you." Ana stands on his command and Christian comes up behind her pushing his erection into her back.

"How many days has it been since we came home?" He asks, his voice never breaking its boldness.

"Five days including today sir." Ana replies quickly.

"I am going to make you cum five times before I fuck you really hard." He whispers into her ear.

"Do you hear me?" He says louder.

"Yes sir."

Suddenly Christian grabs both Ana's breasts in his hands, he massages them, while he places kisses along Ana's neck. By the time Christian slips his finger inside Ana, she is already wet and ready. She can feel the tension building inside her. She moans his name and he can feel her body is ready to give in.

"Let it go Ana, don't hold back." Christian says, he can tell that Ana is holding back, she doesn't want to let her body release.

Ana leans back onto Christian's chest; she moans his name while she can feel that she is going to burst, within seconds she feels her legs go weak and her body reaches a point of no return.

"Oh Christian." Ana says as she cums.

Christian picks Ana up and lays her on the bed, he starts to kiss Ana, from her lips he moves down, slowly giving her body time to calm. He sucks on her nipples and moves further down. He rips her panties away tossing it aside. Ana feels his tongue move to her hotspot, the moment his tongue touches her sensitive area, she pulls at him, she wants him inside her, and she wiggles her body.

"Hold still Anastasia or I will tie you down." Christian says,

He carries on with his mission at orgasm two, using his tongue her moves it up and down her clitoris. It sends sensations up and down Ana's body, she can feel her climax start up again, she tries to push Christian off her but he grabs her hands and holds them tightly. Her body gives way to another mind shattering release and she feels her limbs go numb. Ana feels Christian's body move from the bed, she can hear him breathing but nothing else. A few minutes later he is back on the bed, now she can feel the skin of his thigh rub against hers. He hovers over her and then picks up her legs and puts them over his shoulder, again he uses his tongue to deliciously torture Ana's clitoris. She doesn't take long before her body cannot take more and she begs Christian to stop because it is all too much, but he gentle kisses her inner thigh giving her time to breathe, yet that kiss makes it all the more intense and the minute Christians tongue moves back Ana feels herself explode.

"You taste so fucking good." He says.

Continuing to circle and rub his tongue around Ana's clitoris Christian then drops one of Ana's legs so he has room to insert his finger, pushing it in and out, in and out. Ana tells herself in her mind to focus, to not give in too quickly; this is five days of torture that Christian is taking out.

"Don't cum yet Anastasia." Christian says after moving his mouth away and then returning his tongue quickly back. Ana cannot control it anymore, she has to cum, it is too hard to hold back now.

"If you cum before it tell you, I will spank you." Just those words alone push Ana over the edge and Christian feels her give up under him.

"What have you done Anastasia? Now I have to spank you." Christian sounds nothing but pleased.

He quickly positions Ana over his knee, she is too spent to do anything but oblige. He has already ripped her panties off so he just lets her have it.

"I think five should be sufficient, count for me Anastasia." Christian says.

As his hand connects with Ana's skin, she feels the sting.

"One." She whispers.

"Two." She says after the next sting, he rubs her skin gently and then raises his hand and lets it smack her bottom again.

"Three." She says, too tired to feel the pain.

"Four."

"After this last one, I am going to fuck you, quick, hard and fast." Christian says as his hands connect with Ana's skin.

"Five." Ana says.

Quickly Christian positions Ana on her back, he pulls off the blind fold. He is on top of her, hard and ready to take her.

"Open your eyes Ana, look at me." He says.

She looks at him as he enters her, she can feel him deep inside her, he starts to move and Ana can feel her body cling to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her gently. Looking at her again Christian says,

"Cum for me Ana, cum for me."

Ana hold nothing back; she bucks her hips, rocking to his rhythm.

"Oh Ana, this feels so good, this feels so fucking good."

Ana feels her body begin to shake and Christian quickens his pace moving faster and harder and finally he slams into Ana, giving her the fifth and finally climax, releasing his own built up tension in the process.

Christian drops down, his head on Ana's chest, he holds her tightly, this was the moment he knew he needed, this was the moment he know would tell him if he felt more than just lust for Ana. He closes his eyes and he feels his heart beat faster and all it tells him is that what he feels is much more than sexually desire, what he feels is much more than lust.

Ana snuggles closer to Christian, she can sense that he is in deep thought, she turns to her side and looks at him, and Christian turns to look at Ana too.

"Are you ok?" She asks him.

"I think I have fallen in love with you all over again." He says kissing her lips.

"I love you Christian Grey." Ana says, she can't keep her eyes open anymore and they both fall asleep immediately.

_**A/N: Hi All I hope that you have enjoyed this little surprise. I know many of you guessed that they would never make the 90/60 days. I have never done sex scenes like this before. This was my first try at it. Hope it was good enough. I can't wait for read the reviews. I am sure you are all at the edge of your seats. **_

_**Looking forward to hearing from you. **_

_**Regards**_

_**K **_


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up feeling very hot, my bladder feels too full and Christian is draped over me, we not in the play room. I smile as I turn to my side and look over at Christian he looks amazing even in his sleep. I try to move out the bed but he grabs my hand.

"Where do you think you are going to?" He asks me in is still sleepy voice.

"I need to use the bathroom quickly." I say, giving him a kiss good morning, he releases me and turns on his back.

"Nice ass." He says as I walk quickly to the bathroom, I feel a little shy; I have no idea why, I have done so many things with Christian before. He knows my body even better than I do; maybe it is because he cannot remember. I finish my business and head back to bed. I should be going to work today but I have to face Monty the psycho today. I can only imagine what Rebecca must be feeling; I know she must be worried sick about her mother. I only hope that her mother is still alive.

"Ana." Christian says and brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I say as I jump back under the covers,

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Rebecca's mother and facing Monty."

"Don't over think Ana, when the time comes just do as I told you and everything will be fine. I don't want you to do this, but I want you to know that I trust you and that we are a team."

"I want to do this, for both of us, I know that you would never put my life in danger."

"If anything happens to you Ana… I don't want to think of that." Christian says.

"Nothing will happen to me, you will be right there."

I turn to my side and look at Christian, he looks different, and there is something about the way he is looking at me. It makes me feel warm and happy. I place my lips on his and he pulls me closer and kisses me.

"I like this feeling of waking up next to you." He says as he nibbles my ear.

"I like it too, in fact I love it."

"I like the feeling of knowing I can wake up and do this." He says as he gets on top of me and presses his erection into me. I smile at him and push my hips up to meet his erection, the feeling I missed most of all, waking up to my Christian that loved me, and wanted me. He may not remember but those feelings are still there. I feel him enter me. He is gentle this morning, slowly easing his way in, I close my eyes and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Open your eyes Ana look at me."

I look at him and it is my undoing, the look of desire just pushes me over the edge. I don't want this to ever end; I always want to feel this way.

Christian begins to push harder; I move my hips to join his motion, I can feel this incredible tension building in the lower parts of my body and I know I am close, so close. I want to make it last so I stop moving but Christian just moves faster then and I can't stop it from happening, I feel the intensity between my legs and then a gush of warm liquid. He kisses me then and holds me, I look at him but his eyes are closed now, I know he is thinking again.

"Christian." I say

"Anastasia what have you done to me?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask feeling my senses waken.

"I have never been the kind of man that does this." I know what he wants to say so I say it for him.

"I know Christian, you fuck, you fuck hard, you don't do girlfriends and you certainly don't do vanilla." I feel myself smile and I know he is surprised.

"Vanilla." He repeats and I can see his lips curl into a half smile.

"That is what you called it."

"You are something else Anastasia Steele."

"Why thank you Mr Grey." I say and snuggle close to Christian. He puts his arm around me and we lay that way for a long time. Not saying anything, yet it feels like we are connecting on a higher level. Finally it is time to wake up, Christian and I shower, we dress, and we tease each other and then make our way down stairs. Rebecca, Gail, Taylor and Sawyer are all waiting at the breakfast bar. We greet them and Gail hands me a cup of tea.

"We have secured a meeting time as requested Mr Grey." Taylor says.

"Good, Anastasia, Rebecca after we done with breakfast Taylor will brief both of you again." Christian says.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, no one says a word, I can hardly eat, I am so nervous. I cannot help but wonder if something were to go wrong. I have to think positive so I push my negative thoughts away. An hour later we are briefed and ready to go.

"Ana I have something for you." Christian says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This." He says and pins a beautiful cluster brooch on my top, I feel my eyes well with tears, he is so sweet. I kiss him good bye and Rebecca and I leave. She doesn't say anything on the way and I feel so nervous, I should not have eaten because I feel nauseous. I keep looking into the review mirror to see if I can spot Christian or Taylor anywhere but I can't.

We finally arrive at SIP and we enter the building, I go to my office and wait for Rebecca to call me. I don't know why Monty would agree to come to SIP, it does not make sense, I mean if I wanted to extort money from someone why would I go to a place that could be crawling with security. Rebecca arrives at my door, she looks bleak. I smile at her to show her that I am fine when actually I am not. We walk quickly to the back entrance of SIP my heart is pounding and my head is spinning.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my soon to be daughter in law." Monty says. He looks run down, like he could use a bath and some clean clothes. The only thing I notice is that his eyes is exactly the same colour as Christian's. Intense grey, he has a scar on his face, three lines from his cheek to his chin, like he had been scratched by a cat or something wilder.

"How can I help you?" I ask firmly.

"Lets me think…" He says.

"You can come with me." He laughs at my shocked gasp.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Because if you don't I will shoot you right here."

"What will you achieve by shooting me?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of questions." He says rubbing his chin.

"Just tell me what you want, I could help you."

"What I want is for that son of a bitch to give me what is due to me, I am his father and I just want a couple million to keep me going. He won't give it to me willingly so I will take it by force. I have done my homework, you are his most prized possession and as long as he wants you unharmed he will fork over the money."

Rebecca leaps at Monty then but he pulls out a gun and hits her over the head with it, she slumps down to the floor and I can see the blood start to ooze out, I try to move to her but he points the gun to me.

"Don't move bitch or I will pull this trigger."

I stop in my tracks; this was not part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to have a gun.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't you dare touch her?" Christian says as Monty tries to shove Ana into his car.

"I should have known you would tell him." Monty spits at Rebecca, he picks his gun up and aims it at her but Ana pushes his hand and he misses. He turns the gun on Ana and she looks to Christian.

"I have your money, let her go." Christian says.

"Toss the bag." Monty says.

"First let her go, and then you get the bag." Christian takes a step forward.

"Don't move or I will blow her brains out."

"If you want this money you will let her go, this is between me and you."

"I knew you would be a problem from the day I heard about you, oh but your mother loved you, she wanted you so badly that she left me with this." Monty says pointing to the scare on his face.

"If I knew you would turn out into a rich CEO I would have kept you, I wouldn't have tried to kill you. After all I couldn't afford for my family to dis-own me. They did it anyway turned me out to the streets and all I had was my club, I lost that too. All I wanted was a small portion of your empire; you can afford to spare some money to me. If it wasn't for me knocking up your mother where would you have been?"

"Just shut up, take the money and get the fuck out of my life." Christian's eyes are dark, he is angry but he cannot make a move. He doesn't know if Monty will actually shoot Ana. Christian clenches his fists, he should never have let Ana be a part of this, hell he should have just given Monty the money and be done with it back then. Now Ana's life was in danger because of him, yet again he tried to keep her safe but she ended up in danger anyway.

"I will let her go and you toss the bag at the same time."

Monty lets Ana walk, she runs to Christian as he tosses the bag to Monty. Monty grabs it and opens it. His eyes greedily search the bag.

"Christian." Ana says.

"Are you ok?" Christian asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Oh how cosy." Monty says.

"You know you both make an excellent couple, practically joined to the hip. That was exactly how Ella and I were. Till you came along and ruined it for us."

Ana feels Christian tense, she wishes that she could shut Monty up but all she can do is grab onto Christian's arm and squeeze so he can know that she is there with him.

"I changed my mind Son; I think I will get rid of you anyway." Monty says, he tosses his head back and points the gun straight at Christian's chest.

"No!" Ana screams as Christian pushes her out the way, Ana falls to the ground and hears two shots fire; it's loud and rings in her ears. She looks up quickly and tries to get to her feet but she can't, she is in totally shock.

Taylor checks the body for a pulse, Monty is dead, he had never used a gun before and he defiantly did not know that Taylor was close by. Thank God for Taylor, the moment that Monty aimed the gun and set his finger on the trigger Taylor took action. He shot Monty twice throwing him off his feet and laying on his back bleeding from the chest and head. Taylor is looking over him with the gun pointed at him, he kicks Monty's gun away assess the situation while Christian picks Ana up.

"Ana, are you ok, did I hurt you?"

"No are you ok?"

"I am fine, Taylor shot him."

"Oh thank God, I would die if anything ever happened to you."

"Anastasia I died a thousand times thinking that he could have shot you." Christian holds Ana for a while then they hear Taylor.

"Sir, I think it is best if you and Ms Steele got back to Escala, Sawyer will escort your while I take care of this situation."

"No Taylor, Sawyer can take Ana home while we sort this out. Sawyer, take Ms Steele home and ask Gail to take a look at Rebecca's head."

"Christian I want to help you, I want to stay."

"Anastasia, take Rebecca and go back to Escala, I will be back soon. Right now I need to do this."

"I love you Christian." Ana says but he points to the door and she walks away with Rebecca and Sawyer.

Christian has already spoken to the police; Monty's body is removed and taken to a mortuary to be prepared for a funeral. Christian feels nothing as he signs the paperwork, he is having Monty cremated, he doesn't want a grave somewhere that can remind him of his good for nothing father. It has been a long day so far and all Christian can think about is how much danger he has brought into Ana's life, he knows that with his past and his status there will always be something lurking in his life. He can take care of himself but the fear of losing Ana had him thinking. Was he really the right person for her? Could he selfishly keep her in his life knowing that one day she could get badly hurt or die by being in his life? What if Monty had shot her, it would have been his fault. Christian felt a pain run through his chest, if felt like he was struck by lightning, worst even. He didn't know what to do, he needed to let Ana go, because someday he would be the cause of her being hurt and that was something he could not handle but there was another part of him that didn't want to live without her. He hadn't even remembered the time they had spent before the accident, he could block out the days that he spent after it if he decided to let her go, would that be the best thing for both of them? He just didn't know.

Ana paced the kitchen floor at Escala, Rebecca was seated at the breakfast bar and Gail was standing close by. Taylor and Christian has been gone for most of the day, she could not reach either Christian or Taylor, Ana was panicking, anything could have happened. What if Monty had not died and woke up to hurt Christian, she could not be sure of anything, all she knew was that she needed to see Christian, she needed to be in his arms, All she every needed in life was to be in Christian's arms. The last time Ana felt like she was losing her mind was the day she heard that Christian was in an accident, that he was in a coma, now she felt just as helpless and scared as she did then.

"Do you think Mr Grey is fine?" Rebecca asks.

"Yes Rebecca, how is your head?"

"I am fine, I just want to get to my mother and see if she is ok."

"I know, as soon as Christian gets here he will tell us what to do." Just as Ana said these words Christian and Taylor walked in.

"Christian, are you ok?" Ana says and runs to him, but he just looks at her with cold eyes.

"I am fine, are you ok?"

"I am fine now that you are here."

"Rebecca Sawyer will take you to the hospital to see your mother. You are free to go." Christian says.

"Thank you Mr Grey."

"I will be in my office, I have some calls to make" Christian says addressing Ana then he goes to his office.

Ana could feel that something was really wrong and she just could not sit by herself and wait for Christian to talk to her, she walks over to his office and hears him on the phone.

"No John, I don't know, all I know is I cannot do this to her anymore. I don't want to hurt her; I don't want her to be in danger because of me anymore. I have not lost my mind, I have gained some sense."

Ana felt her heart break, tears fill her eyes and she just cannot understand what she did wrong. Christian didn't want her anymore and all she could do was run, she ran as fast as she could, out the door, she took the elevator and made her way to the garage but she didn't have anything with her besides her cell phone and all she could do was run out of Escala and down the road. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that if Christian didn't want her in his life she had nothing, her life was over.

_A/N: Hi All I am sorry about the mistakes in the previous chapter; I was rushing around and uploaded it without checking. I corrected some mistakes and cleared up a few things that did not make sense. _

_Please don't hate me for the ending of this chapter. _

_Regards_

_K _


	17. Chapter 17

I do not know how many hours it's been since I have left; its dark and I just keep walking. My head hurts from crying and my legs feel like they could give in at any moment. My tears are still pouring down my face. How could Christian do this, how could he want out to protect me? Doesn't he know that I need him to be safe, doesn't he know that without him I am weak and clumsy. I'm an easy target and people take advantage of me. With him I am me, I am just Ana, I'm smart, I'm brave, I fight villains and ex-subs, I stop his bad dreams, I could go on and on. I just cannot believe that as soon as things get though Christian wants out, this is not the Christian I know, he is not the Christian I fell in love with. The Christian I knew would never want to hurt me. My cell phone is switched off, I don't even know if he has tried to call me or if he has even come out of his office. Thank goodness everyone seemed very busy and didn't notice me leave. I have nowhere to go, I don't even know who to call, if I call Kate she would tell Elliot, if I call Ethan he would call Mia. I just keep walking, I see a bar, and I have never been here before. I wonder if Christian can trace me while my cell phone is off. I don't think so. I go inside the bar, it is really crowed, but I see an empty booth. I make my way across the room and sit. I just want to be left alone. I don't have any money with me; I just sit in the booth, tears streaming down my face. Just above the bar is a clock, it's about 10. I am surprised that there are so many people drinking on a working night. It feels like forever but when I look at the clock again it only 15 minutes pass.

"Hey there!" I see a strange man in front of me. He's been at the bar since I came in.

"Yes." I say.

"Would you like to dance?"

"No thank you." I say and hoping he will leave but he doesn't he grabs my hand and says,

"Come on lady one dance won't kill you." I am trying to pull my hand away when I hear a familiar voice say,

"Get your filthy hands of her." I turn to see Christian, how on earth did he find me.

"Do I need to tell you again?" Christian says.

"Easy fella I was just being friendly."

"Go be friendly somewhere else, this lady is spoken for."

The man leaves and I look at Christian who has seated himself across me.

"Anastasia, why?"

"Why what, how did you find me?"

"Why did you run off?"

"Because I heard you on the phone with John and I didn't want to wait for you to tell me it is over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you said... That you didn't want to hurt me anymore, that you gained your senses."

"Ana!" He looks at me like I am crazy.

"How did you find me?"

"Have you eaten?"

"How did you find me?"

"Don't move." He says and goes to the bar. He talks to the lady and then comes back.

"We need to eat, and then we can talk."

"I want to know how you found me; can you trace my cell phone while it is off?"

"Anastasia you underestimate my skills. No I cannot trace your cell phone while it is off."

"Then how did you find me?"

"Ana why did you run off, I needed to talk to you, I came out my office and then we couldn't find you, do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"Damn it Christian, answer my question." I say rudely.

"Will you relax? If you must know you have a tracker on you."

"What… Where is it?" I see his eyes fall on the brooch and I don't know why it makes me angry.

"You gave me a tracker disguised as a brooch." I fold my arms across my chest and he has a smile on his face.

"Yes, I had to make sure that if Monty got away with you, we would be able to find you without any hassles."

"I see." I can't be angry with that reason, but I don't say that to Christian. We sit looking at each other in silence till the lady from the bar comes up to our booth.

"Mr Grey, this is the best I can do, we don't normally serve food here."

"This is fine, thank you." Christian says as she sets the plates in front of us. I suddenly feel hungry; to think about it the last thing I ate was breakfast. The lady has made us some club sandwiches and fries. Christian looks at me and asks me what I would like to drink, I ask for tea since I don't want to drink any alcohol right now. He orders me tea and coffee for himself. We eat in silence, it feels like there is so much I want to say to him but I just cannot bring myself to say the words. After we eat and drain our cups, Christian gets a refill of coffee and I decline. I just want to get this conversation over with.

"Ana, you over heard a very small portion of my conversation with John, it is not what you think." Christian says to break the silence. I look away for a few minutes and then say,

"What do you want from me Christian?"

"Right now I want us to go home, right now I want to hold you and make sure that you ok."

"I am not ok, I have had this feeling that you would want out since you woke up from your coma, but now it is all real."

"I don't want out Ana; I want us to stop living our lives watching over our backs all the time. I called John because yes I was thinking that I am bad for you but I needed to know if I was being selfish to want to be in your life knowing that something could happen to you and it could be my fault. I also needed to talk to John about other things." Christian runs his fingers through his hair.

"You didn't think to discuss it with me; you didn't think to run your fears past me. That is your damn problem, you think you are king of the world and you can handle everything." I feel so frustrated that I could punch him, why does he always have to keep things from me, why does he always have to be so hard on himself.

"Ana, I don't know, all I know is that I cannot live without you, the moment that Taylor told me that you were gone, I felt like I was going to die, all I could think about was getting you back home." I can see fear in his eyes, what's he so afraid off? I know I have to go back because I love him but I don't want him to think I am weak.

"Come home with me Ana, please." I am tired and I want to go but I drag it out a bit more.

"What guarantee do I have that the next time something goes wrong you not going to want to bolt again?"

"Ana I did not want to 'bolt', I just thought that I am bad for you, that you are in the line of fire because of me. That you better off, even safer without me."

"It is my decision, I decide if I want to be in the line of fire not you."

"I want to keep you safe; I would die if anything happens to you." He says, I want to reach out and take his hand but I just snap at him,

"Here is a scenario for you, you decide that you are a hazard in my life and you leave me, I wake up and walk across the street and a drunk driver knocks me down, badly injuring me or killing me, will that be your fault? Say the driver knocks me down days after we break up, will that be your fault? No, no matter what happens, with or without you there will always be something that can cause harm to me out there. In the time that I have known you, you have protected me the best way you could, no harm came to me. Doubting yourself means that you are have no faith in us, together we are great, together we are a mighty force. Apart… well I don't want to go there." As I say these words I hope that it shows Christian that he is not the reason that things happen in our lives. We can't help it that every psycho out there wants to hurt us.

"Let's go home Ana, it has been a long tormenting day for both of us." Christian says, he stand takes me hand and leads me out, as I look at the clock on the wall, it is just past midnight.

_**A/N: Hi All, thanks for all the reviews, my apologies for the last two chapters being so messed up, I had a major audit at work and was really stressing over something's. I hope that this chapter healed those broken hearts. A guest asked why does Ana always run, I think each person has their own opinion of it but to me she runs because she needs confirmation, she needs space to think, she runs because she unknowingly gives Christian a chance to prove himself, to decide what he wants and in the end that is why we all love him. Hope this answers your question. I don't know where this story is really going, every day I read your reviews and build each chapter from there, I am not sure when it will end but I can tell you that in the next few chapters there will be a whole new Ana and Christian… can't wait to hear from you, remember that each review is my inspiration to continue writing this story. **_

_**Regards **_

_**K**_


	18. Chapter 18

Christian has been very quiet, the whole drive back to Escala he stares out the window into the darkness, Ana looks at him a couple times but he just seems lost in his own thoughts. After they arrive at Escala they both go upstairs and Ana just sits on the edge of the bed, she doesn't know what to say to Christian.

"I am sorry that I was distant after the whole episode." Christian finally says.

"I am sorry I ran off without talking to you." Ana replies, while she was thinking about it she knew that she should have confronted Christian and not ran. She could have saved them both a lot of heart ache.

"John says that I need to be more open with you, especially since you do not understand what I am thinking."

"He is right; it would help a lot if I knew what was on your mind. If we keep the communication line open Christian we will be fine."

"There is a lot on my mind, besides the fact that I need to get my memory back, there is a whole lot more going on in there." Christian says taping the side of his head.

"You can talk to me, I am here for you, and you need to understand that."

"Let's take a bath; it will relax both of us." He says after a while. Ana does not say anything she heads into the bath room following Christian, he fills the bath with water and adds some scented oils and bubble bath. Then he turns to Ana and undresses her, helping her into the warm water. He undresses himself and gets in across from Ana.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks.

"You normally sit behind me." Ana says, for a few minutes she had gone back to before Christian had lost his memory, everything about the way their bath started and made her forget.

"I want to look at you while we talk." He says.

"Why are we talking in the bath?" Ana asks a little confused.

"I want you to be as relaxed as you possible can be."

"I want to ask you a question." Ana says.

"John said you would have a few questions, but I want us to play a little game."

"A game?"

"Yes, I am going to ask you some questions and for every question that you get right I will answer two questions of yours."

"That is it, I answer correct and I get two questions per answer."

"Yes, that is correct."

"What are you waiting for, start."

"First question, what is my favourite thing to eat?" Christian smiles at the shocked look on Ana's face.

"For two questions, what is the correct answer?"

"Macaroni and Cheese." Ana says with a smile.

"Very good Anastasia, now your two questions?"

"You will answer anything I ask you?" Ana asks to make sure.

"Yes and you have just lost your first question."

"Damn, ok why where you so distant when you got back."

"There are few reasons, you were in danger, Monty revealing that my mother loved me and watching my father die and then having a funeral for him." Christian looks down and Ana can see that he has a pained expression, she hadn't realized that at the end of it all Monty was his father and watching him die was bound to hurt in some way. Ana wondered if knowing that his mother actually loved him would change Christian's outlook on himself.

"My next question, the first time we had coffee/tea together after the photo-shoot I ate a muffin, what kind of muffin was it?"

"That is easy you ate a blueberry muffin." Ana felt proud to have remembered that, she hardly forgot anything about her time with Christian.

"Good, what would you like to know now?"

"Why did you give me a tracker?"

"I wanted to make sure that if things did not go as I planned it, that I would have no problems finding you. I didn't think that he would harm you because all he really wanted was the money." Christian is trying his best to stay calm, he normally never talks to anyone except John, but John had told him that Ana had been his best friend and confident since he had met Ana and she knew everything about him. He did not need to fear rejection, if only he remembered he would not feel this way.

"How do you feel when you look at me?" Ana's next question surprises Christian.

"Honestly, besides wanting to fuck you really hard, when I look at you I see the better man that I want to be, I see the better life I want to have with you. I didn't know what this feeling was and I spoke to John he told me that although my brain cannot remember you my heart does and that is why I feel so confused because my heart tells me I love you and my brain tells me that I am acting out of character."

Ana doesn't say anything else she just moves forward till she is on Christian's lap, she can feel him grow instantly and she smiles at him.

"That is the other thing, I was never the kind to enjoy… what did I call it? Vanilla but with you Ana I just cannot see it any other way."

"Christian I love what we have, we go with the flow, we don't think too much but just do what we know the other would enjoy, yes there are some wild times but we are equals in it. Are you still ok with that?" Ana waits for Christian to respond, she is holding her breath.

"Yes, I am fine with it." She kisses him then and to prove her delight she moves down till his erection is in her face and she lowers her lips to taste him. He gasps and grabs at her hair but she will not stop, Ana wants to give Christian something for willing to be equals with her, she feared that with his memory loss that he would want to be her Dom but he seemed to understand that she was not a Sub and that she would never be one. Christian closes his eyes and enjoys Ana's tongue twisting attack on him, he moans and then she looks at him just before he can explode.

"This water is cold; shall we get out and just fuck?" She asks boldly.

"It will be my pleasure." Christian says and steps out; he carries Ana out the bathroom and into the bedroom. He grabs a towel and dries Ana then himself, he picks her up and again and takes her to the bed, she lays her down and then he get on top of her.

"Just do it Christian." Ana says as Christian looks into her eyes.

He is gentle but Ana wants more, she arches her back up and pulls him to her.

"Harder, please, harder." She says, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Christian picks up his pace, he can feel Ana moving, meeting his thrusts. She needs him and he needs her, holding nothing back Christian bangs into Ana harder and faster, within minutes he can feel her body tense and he know she is close.

"Come baby, let it go." He says urging her to let go.

She does and she feels her legs go limp as she and Christian cum at the same time. Exhausted, physically and emotionally, they both kiss each other and then fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The last three days flew past us. We did our best to avoid the media, the story that Christian's biological father had been shot and killed leaked out on Wednesday morning and I knew exactly who did it. Christian would find out soon enough or he probably already knew, which explained the frown on his face as we drive to his parents for Saturday lunch. After our intense night on Tuesday we woke up and decided to take things easy, we called the Greys to inform them that the worst was over and life would go back to normal but around lunch time we were informed that gangs of reporters had surrounded Escala, Grey house and SIP. Christian forbade me from going to work on Thursday and honestly I just agreed because the idea of spending more time with him was so much better. Our three days was spent in bed, making love, eating, talking and then fucking really hard. I smile as these thoughts cross my mind, nothing beats wild crazy fucking. I felt a little embarrassed when we finally emerged this morning and Gail gave me a wicked smile. My inner thighs hurt a little and my insides feel shaky, Christian as usual is all control and calmed, maybe he is finally sated. We arrive at Grace and Carrick's house and Christian helps me out the car, we stand at the door and wait for Grace to open the door. She smiles widely and grabs me into a hug and tells me that she is so glad that I am safe. She grabs Christian into a longer hug and he seems shocked at first then he relaxes and wraps his arms around his mother. The whole family greets us in turns and Kate is the last.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asks her.

"I am here to see Ana, are you ok Ana?" Kate asks me as she hugs me.

"Leave before I have security throw you out." Christian says angrier.

"I will do no such thing, I am very much a part of this family, I am your brother's girlfriend and I will not be shunned because you have issues with me."

No one intervenes; it is probably because both Kate and Christian are very head strong. I know I should not take sides but in this situation I am with Christian, Kate has over stepped her line.

"Christian, please let me handle this." I say looking into his eyes and touching his face.

"I don't want you talking to her, she has caused enough trouble already."

"Excuse me, I am Ana's friend and I am concerned about her." Kate's says defensively.

"Concern, we know just how concerned you are about Ana, after what you did on Wednesday you cannot not be trusted to be around us." Christian is firm and I am surprised that Elliot is not saying anything or even trying to defend Kate.

"Please Christian, let me handle this." I say again. Grace takes everyone out to the back yard; she knows that I need to talk to Kate in private.

"Can you believe him Ana, he is such a snob, and he thinks he is Lord of all. Well I am sorry I will not be insulted by him like that ever again."

"Kate." I say but she rambles on.

"Kate can you just shut up long enough for me to have my say." She looks at me shocked and confused,

"You have been spending way too much time with that Grey; he has got you all wound up Ana."

"No Kate, you have me all wound up."

"Don't be ridiculous Ana; I am your best friend."

"How could you publish that story of Christian's father, which was a private matter, that I told you in confidence and before we knew it you have ran the story and we were stalked by reporters."

"Ana it is my job to report the news."

"That was not news that needed to be reported. That was our personal private matter that you spilled on the 8 O'clock news. By lunch time there was reporters all over the place that Christian and I could not even leave Escala."

"Well you chose the man, he is high profile and you should know that."

"Kate what you did was wrong, you broke our trust." I say to try and make her see things the way we saw it.

"No Ana, I just shared the news with the world of people who wanted to know who the man Christian cremated was. Obviously people already knew that something was up when the police arrived at SIP and the body was taken out. Your own staff called us with pictures but I only reported what you told me."

"So you called me that morning to get the story from me, not because you cared but because you needed it for your news report."

"Don't be silly Ana, I care about you, I was just killing two birds with one stone." Kate just does not realize that we did not appreciate her using her closeness to us to the benefit of her job.

"I have had it with this Kate, frankly I think you are selfish and only care about yourself, it was one thing to use me and push me around but when you mess with Christian I draw the line."

"Are you serious Ana, no one can mess with Mr Big Shot, what has gotten into you lately, it is like you are not the same person I knew."

"That is because I am not the same person Kate, I have grown up and I have realized that there is just some relationships that is not worth having anymore, like this friendship."

"Excuse me Ana, it does not mean that because you are banging the CEO of Grey enterprise that you need to forget your roots. I have always been there for you and I have always stood by you. I certainly did not forget you after a year."

"Don't be ridiculous, he had and accident, he didn't just forget me, he forgot everything that has happened over the last year. There is nothing that I can do about that and honestly it is none of your business. You need to apologies to Christian because the things I told you were in confidence and you blurted it out to the whole world." I am so angry I want to slap Kate, she just does not understand that Christian could stop talking to me because of this, he could start to keep things from me because he would be afraid I would tell Kate and she would broadcast it to the whole world. Ever since she started her live web broadcast for Seattle Times she has been a bitch to be around, no one can talk about anything without Kate using it as a topic for discussion.

"I will not apologies for doing my job as a reporter and give the public the answers to the questions on their minds." Kate folds her arms across her chest and looks at me with intimidating eyes.

"That look is not going to work on me anymore Kate." I turn to walk out the living room.

"Kate, you are going to hurt a lot of people, it is not necessary to mix your private life with your work life, not only is it not professional, the people around you will stop trusting you and where there is no trust there is nothing." I turn around and say to Kate, she looks at me like I have lost my mind but I know that I have not.

"You have been my best friend for a long time Kate, I have done my best to be a good friend to you, I have never let you down, no matter how you treated me or how I felt but right now I cannot trust you, and eventually I will forgive you and move on but right now I cannot. You are with Elliot so of course we will see you from time to time but that does not mean that all is forgotten and everything is fine, we do not need to upset the Grey household because of this fall out. Just steer clear of Christian and don't use us as a hot topic on your web broadcast again." As I say these words I feel tears fill my eyes. Kate was my friends and she betrayed me in a way that I could not begin to describe. I have always saw her as a kind of sister that I never hard and I have always tried to be there for her no matter how I had to adjust my own lifestyle to accommodate her. The only time I began to fade from her shadow was when I met Christian. I have always tried to make excuses for Kate but I cannot make them any longer, looking back our friendship was more a Kate taking and me giving.

I walk out to meet Christian, he was on his way to get me, and he takes one look at me and then wraps his arms around me. He can tell that I want to cry, the kind of cry that leave your body drained, the kind of cry that makes you feel so much better after you have cried it all out.

"It is ok Ana; I know it is hard for you to see Kate as a villain when she has been your friend for so long."

"Oh Christian, you just don't understand how I feel." I say as the tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I hide my face with his chest.

"Then tell me how you feel, please tell me so that I can make you feel better."

"I have spent so much time with Kate, shadowing her, believing in her and trusting her. I thought she was my friend and that she cared about me but now I can see that she just needed someone around to make her feel better, she just needed me to boost her ego from time to time. I just cannot do it anymore, I cannot be friends with someone who drains me and it is so sad because now that I look back, I have always felt like this and I was just scared to say it to her, afraid she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Ana, look at me." Christian says. I shake my head but he lifts my chin up so that my eyes meet his eyes.

"You are the most amazing person in this world and anyone who has you in their life is damn lucky. If Kate is truly your friend she will find a way to make it right and if she does not make it right than Ana she does not deserve to have someone as special as you in her life." I nod at him and try to force a smile.

"You must think that I am such an idiot crying over such a small thing." I say as he wipes my tears away.

"You are not an idiot Ana and if you say that again I will spank you." He says with a wink.

"You promise?' I tease back while I bat my eyes at him.

"Ana." He says seriously.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"You lips are making me horny as hell." He says in a very serious tone."

"Well you will have to keep it in your pants till we get home." I say and wink at him just as Grace comes up to us and ushers us to the table to have lunch.

Christian does his best to avoid Kate's glares, it seems even Elliot is pissed off with her, the only people actually talking to Kate is Grace and Carrick. Ethan has even decided not to sit next to his sister like he normal does. I feel sorry for Kate in a way, everyone she loves has now turned against her but I hope that this is a lesson to her.

_**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, I apologies that this has not been a very interesting chapter, I have had a rough day and just can't seem to think positively. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. **_

_**Regards **_

_**K **_


	20. Chapter 20

Christian and I spend Sunday working, catching up on things we have missed. It feels like forever since I actually went to work for a full week. Apart from having our meals together we both were focused on our work. Monday morning was a rush, I was late, rushed through breakfast, spent five minutes arguing with Christian about why I can drive myself to work only to just give in and let Sawyer drive me. The media has vanished, I am so glad because I could not handle any more of their hounding us. I am safely seated in the back seat of the SUV as Sawyer drives me to work, he can tell that he needs to make haste, we arrive at SIP and I am surprised that everyone is waiting for me at reception. All hugging me and happy to see me alive, Sawyer is not happy about the closeness of the group of people crowding the reception area. I finally push my way out and make it to my office in one piece. Sawyer has been instructed to stay very close to me, he is now stationed right outside my office, and he accompanies me to meetings and frisks everyone to make sure that I will be safe. Christian mentioned that Kate's live broadcast would probably wake up a few sleeping dogs and there is sure to be someone dumb enough to try and cross him. He was not taking any chances. The day is fast paced and I haven't eaten a thing, my day is rushing by me and I can barely cope. Hannah and I are working on a few launches, I feel like my head is going to explode. Lunch time passes in a flash as we sit in a presentation; the creative department seems to lack creativity. Every design they have shown me looks similar with just different colours. I am not happy and I ask them to redo all the designs. I can feel a headache coming on but I know I don't have time for it. Christian is quiet, no calls, sms or emails. He must be as busy as me, or he just doesn't know that he used to call me like a hundred times in a day. I sit in my office and read mails, I have responded to over twenty authors, all of which want so assurance that their work will make it. Some have great potential others are brilliant but have attitudes that I just cannot handle especially today.

I have just about had it when Sawyer knocks on my door, I glance at the clock and it is just past five. I smile at him and switch of my computer, I grab my briefcase and head out, I wave good bye to Hannah, she shows me a thumbs up sign as she sips her coffee, I shake my head at her and leave. Sometimes I wonder if Hannah has a life outside of SIP, she is always working, she drives me crazy. As I get in the car, I ask Sawyer to turn on the music, I put my head back and close my eyes, I am tired, hungry and I really miss Christian.

Sawyer shakes me awake as we arrive at Escala, there is a group of people dressed in costumes waiting at the elevator, it is at that point that a hand grabs my shoulder; I turn around and see Christian smiling at me. He kisses my lips and says,

"Fancy meeting you here Ms Steele." He hasn't called me Ms Steele since before his accident.

"Mr Grey it is always a pleasure to bump into you." I say.

He ushers me inside the lift as the doors open, we move to the back, Sawyer and Taylor are positioned in front of us. There is a crowd of people, I look around and Christian whispers in my ear,

"There is a fancy dress party on the floor below ours." How did he know what I was thinking, I am pressed against Christian's chest, the elevator is really full, I look around to see if there is some kind of weight restriction but I can't see anything. Suddenly I feel my skirt go up at the back of me, and Christian's hand come around my waist. I nervously look around me, Taylor and Sawyer is in front of us, forming a shield, no one could see us even if then turned around. Quickly Christian finds my spot and uses his finger to massage me; I feel it instantly, my undoing. I cannot believe that he would do this and amongst a crowd of strangers. I feel my lips quiver and as I am about to let out a moan Christian covers my mouth with his other hand, I lean against him to balance myself. He pulls his hand out and pulls down my skirt just in time for the elevator to stop. Everyone gets of the elevator leaving just Taylor, Sawyer, Christian and myself. I step away from him but he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. As he leaves the elevator he has his hand on my lower back and ushers me inside. We pass Gail as we head upstairs, Christian nods at her and she smiles at me, that I know what you going to do smile. I feel so hot, so ready to explode; I cannot believe that I just let Christian finger me in an elevator full of people. We inside the room and he says nothing he just picks me up and throws me on the bed, he is on top of me and I can feel his hard erection. He unzips his pants but doesn't bother to pull it down; he moves my panty aside and enters me,

"This is going to be quick Anastasia." He says. His eyes are dark and wild and the tone in his voice is just driving me wild. I grab at him as he pushes hard inside me, reaching deep inside me, making me feel like I am going to burst.

"Give it to me Ana; give me all that you have." He says as he kisses my lips. I start to move my hips, meeting his movements, faster and faster. I look at him, he looks at me, he buries his face in my hair, and then he kisses my neck.

"You smell so good Anastasia." He says.

I am so close, my body is aching to let go, he urges me on, telling me to let go and then I feel it shatter me, the glorious release of our bodies.

Christian lays on me for a few seconds; I run my fingers through his hair.

"I missed you today." I say.

"Not as much as I missed you." He says.

I put my arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Right, let's shower and then we can have dinner." Christian says, as he stands.

He pulls me up and carries me to the shower; he quickly strips me and then himself. We shower; Christian is on a mission because he wastes no time, I am a little glad because I am so hungry, I feel a little light headed since I haven't eaten all day. We dress and make our way down stairs. I am surprised to see Mia and Ethan,

"Hi." I say as Mia hugs me.

"Hi Ana, I wanted to talk to you." Ethan says as he hugs me.

"Christian let's go get drinks while Ana and Ethan talk." Mia says and drags Christian away.

"What is wrong Ethan, are you ok?" I ask a little worried.

"I just wanted to apologies for what Kate did to you, she had no right to broadcast the story, she is lucky that Christian is not suing her." Ethan is visibly angry.

"It is fine Ethan, I know Kate. She did it innocently not thinking of the consequences."

"Ana, you should not forgive her till she apologies to you, you don't need to make excuses for her, I feel so ashamed to call her my sister."

"Oh Ethan, I am fine, I have stood up to Kate and if this does not teach her than nothing ever will."

"You too good to be true Ana, she does not deserve you." Ethan says.

I hug him, he gives me a hard squeeze, I know this is hard for him, dating Mia and having his sister be the villain. I sense Ethan tense so I move away; I turn around and see Christian glaring at us, his eyes burning into Ethan's.

"Christian, Ethan wanted to apologies for Kate's behaviour." I say.

"I didn't know that apologies involved touching or rather squeezing." Christian's tone is harsh.

"Oh stop it Christian, Ethan is just fond of Ana, they were friends long before she knew you." Mia say going to Ethan's side and she takes his hand in hers.

"We should go now." Ethan says.

"Don't be silly, we haven't had our drink as yet and Gail just set out places for us to have dinner with Christian and Ana." Mia sips her wine and seems unaffected by Christian's hostility towards Ethan.

Dinner is quiet, besides Mia chattering on about her usual stories everyone else is silent. I keep trying to get Christian's attention so that I can stop him from glaring at Ethan but he just won't look at me.

As Mia and Ethan leave, I give Mia a hug; she hugs me tightly and says that she will call me to arrange a girl's lunch out.

"Don't touch Ana again, or you will be sorry." We hear Christian say as he shakes Ethan's hand. Mia slaps Christian on the arm, but he is still glaring at Ethan who seems sorry that he came to apologies for Kate. Finally they leave and I turn to Christian and ask him,

"What is wrong with you?


	21. Chapter 21

"What is wrong with me" Christian asks angrily.

"Why were you so rude to Ethan?" Ana asks Christian equally angry.

"If I wanted to be rude I could have kicked his ass out of there when he had his hands all over you."

"Don't over exaggerate Christian, he just gave me a hug, he is sorry about Kate and he wanted to make me feel better."

"He could have just said he was sorry, there was no need for him to touch you."

"Christian, are we going to have a problem?" Ana asks, she can sense that there is more to Christian's behaviour than he is letting on.

"As long as you know that you are mine, we will not have any problems." Christian says and starts to ascend the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ana walks behind Christian feeling frustrated.

"To bed."

"We were talking." Ana points out.

"There is nothing to talk about Anastasia; I will not share you with anyone, the sooner you get that through your head the better."

"Exactly how did you share me with Ethan he just hugged me, it's not like he kissed me or touched my ass." They had entered the bedroom, and Ana was throwing on her nightdress that she set on the bed before dinner. Christian has stripped of his shirt and is staring at Ana for her comment.

"If he so much as touched your ass or kissed you he would be dead." Christian says and comes around to where Ana is standing. He grabs her, one arm around her waist and the other hand behind her head buried in her hair.

"Anastasia, I am not the kind of man that can handle sharing or being taunted. If I see any one come too close to you, look at you in the wrong way or talk to you in a way that I do not approve of I will terminate them, do you understand me." Ana nods, she is surprised, she knows Christian can be jealous at times but this Christian, he takes jealousy to the next level, it is so hot, so sexy and Ana feels warm inside.

He is still looking into her eyes and Ana knows that he is not going to let this go, if she argues her point she will just end up upset. Ana decides she is too tired to argue that Ethan was innocent; she lets it go and kisses Christian on his lips then climbs under the covers.

"Let's sleep Christian, I'm too tired and I just want you to hold me so I can sleep."

Christian doesn't say anything else, he just gets in the bed and tells Ana to turn around, she turns and snuggles close to him. She hasn't asked him if he is still uncomfortable with her touching his chest. The long day finally taking effect, both Christian and Ana falls asleep instantly.

Ana wakes up the next day feeling so refreshed, she isn't late today. She strolls out of bed, Christian is still asleep. She showers and decides that she needs to wear her power suit, first she puts on her pants, they fit snugly shaping her hips, then her white silk shirt that tie at the back. She has one very difficult author to meet and she needs to look and feel strong. Ana puts her hair into a French braid, mascara, light pink eye shadow and finally her cherry lip gloss. She smacks her lips together and then heads to the room to finish dressing, she puts on her black strappy sandal with pencil heels. Then finally she throws on her suit coat and she is ready. Christian has woken and is staring at her; he makes no move to wake up.

"Do you have to go to work?" he complains.

"Yes, if I want to keep my job."

"What does your day look like today?" Christian asks.

"I have back to back meetings and then I need to meet with an author who thinks that my editing sucks."

"We have a charity function on Friday, have Hannah clear your lunch time tomorrow so I can take you to lunch and then we can shop for a dress for the function." Christian is out of the bed now standing in front of Ana.

"Yes Sir, anything else?" Ana teases.

"You sure I can't persuade you to stay?" He asks as he kisses her lips.

"You can, but I will not allow you to." Ana says and swats Christians behind.

"Ouch." He says

"Now are you joining me for breakfast?"

"Yes." He says and they walk out to eat breakfast together.

Ana eats while Christian talks on his phone to Andrea; he has cancelled all his morning meetings to have a workout with this trainer. Ana doesn't see why he needs it but she decides not ask any questions.

After breakfast Ana goes back upstairs to brush her teeth and then she grabs her briefcase and heads out, Christian is still sitting at the breakfast bar reading a report.

"See you later." She says as she kisses him.

"Don't be late." Christians says with a smile and winks at Ana.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ana says, she truly would not, with Christian's new over possessive outlook on their relationship he would probably send out a search party for her if she was a minute late.

Ana breezed through her morning, she got as much as she could done and at lunch time she sat at her desk and a sandwich that Sawyer went out to buy her. After lunch Ana sent Christian a text,

*How was your workout? I have a meeting that I am dreading now. Miss you..*

*Work out was good but I would have rather stayed in bed with you, I dread meetings too. I miss you more.*

Ana smiles and goes to the bathroom to freshen up, as Ana exits the bathroom she can hear a racket from the reception area just outside her office. She rushes to the scene and finds Sawyer pinning down a man on Hannah's desk. Ana's can't see his face but he is dressed very casually and struggling to get out of Sawyers grip.

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I love jealous Christian. Sorry about this short chapter. This was all I could manage today. Who is this new player entering the scene? Any guesses?_


	22. Chapter 22

"Let me go, let me go." The man said trying to push Sawyer off him. Sawyer pulls a gun out of his waist and then pulls him up by the arm; Ana is looking like she wants to faint, as Sawyer brings the man up he turns and looks at Ana.

"William" Ana says.

"Hi Ana" He says with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Sawyer let him go, he is my cousin." Ana says and goes up to William to give him a hug. He grabs her and hugs her, and then he spins her around.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asks.

"I am passing through, Ray told me that you were in Seattle now and I told him I wanted to surprise you."

"It is a wonderful surprise." Ana says and links her arms around Williams as she leads him to her office; it feels so good to see him. He is a reminder of her life when it was simple, before Christian Grey, before all the crazy things that happened. It was like taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Have you had lunch?" William asks.

"Yes I just had lunch. I am on a tight schedule today, where are you staying?"

"With some friends, I just wanted to say hi and ask you to join me for dinner." William says.

"How about you come to my place this evening? You can meet my boyfriend Christian."

"Sure thing Ana, you look great. Ray sends his love."

"How long will you be in town for?" Ana asks.

"I have a few things I need to do here and then I will head out." William doesn't seem to give much away.

"William, why do you have a gun?" Ana asks seriously.

"Protection Ana, the world is a dangerous place."

"I still can't believe you here, how long has it been since I have seen you." Ana says smiling.

"Too long I say." William replies as Hannah knocks and opens the door to tell Ana that he next meeting has arrived.

Ana hugs William good bye and then asks Hannah to give him the address for dinner, she makes her way to the meeting room and goes inside. Sawyer is right behind her.

"Mr Emerson, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ana says.

"Ms Steele."

"I am so glad that you could make it today." Ana says trying to ease the tension.

"I can't tell you that I am thrilled to be here, I would much rather you communicate via email."

"Yes I know that sir but I thought it would be better if we discuss this matter face to face."

"There is nothing to discuss, you want to re-write my story and I don't."

"I want us to re-word your story, sir will all due respect some readers may not understand the lingo in your book."

"My lingo, exactly what is wrong with my lingo?"

"You book has great potential, but people may not understand some of the high words."

"Then they can buy themselves a dictionary."

"Sir I am sure you did not read every book with a dictionary next to you."

"No but by the time I was ten I knew every word in the dictionary."

"Not everyone has that kind of talent." Ana was losing her patients with this author.

"I am not going to waste my time re-typing the entire script." Mr Emerson says rudely.

"That is not a problem sir we will do it for you, all we are going to change is the words that seem to hard or difficult to understand. I will highlight all the words I have changed and send you a copy by email, you can have a look and decide if you ok with it and we can take it from there." Ana is professional the entire time.

"Fine, I will wait for your email."

"Thank you for coming in." Ana stands and shakes Mr Emerson's hand then he walks out. The rest of the day is better, with her difficult appointment out of the way she could relax. At five Sawyers knocks on Ana's door to let her know it was time to leave. Ana is surprised when she walks out and Taylor has the car door open, she slides in and Christian greets her with a kiss.

"This is such a nice surprise." Ana says.

"Did your day go ok?" Christian asked.

"Not really." Ana says.

"Sawyer tells me that you had a visitor who possessed a gun." Christian says his eyes darkening as he stares at Ana waiting for her reply.

"Yes, my cousin William, he is in town and I invited him to dinner at Escala." Ana says looking out the window; she doesn't understand why Sawyer had to inform Christian of the whole gun thing. She turns to look at Christian.

"I see." He says. Christian looks calm but Ana can tell that he is thinking.

"You have never mentioned this William before?" He continues to speak.

"How would you know when you have lost your memory?" Ana asks trying not to sound too harsh.

"I read my logs Ana; I would have had reference to something this important. So why have you never mentioned him before?"

"Where was the time and besides, I didn't think you needed a list of all my living relatives." Ana doesn't know why she said those words to Christian but she was beginning to dislike his new possessive attitude.

"Is he a blood relative?" Christian asks his voice still cool.

"No, his mother is Ray's sister, blood sister if you must know." Ana doesn't like Christian's questions, she doesn't like the look in his eyes and mostly she doesn't like the tone in her own voice.

"I see." Christian says again.

The rest of the drive home is quiet, Christian seems like he is sulking and Ana is just annoyed. They arrive at Escala and Ana informs Gail that they are going to have a guest for dinner. She hasn't had a chance to talk to Christian but she assumes he is in his office. Ana runs upstairs to change for dinner. As she opens the door she finds Christian standing in just his formal black pants, he has already stripped of his jacket, shirt and tie.

"I was going to shower." He says,

"Will you join me?" He asks.

"Sure." Ana says.

They have already stripped and are standing inside the shower staring at each other, warm water cascading over them, Christian reach for Ana's hand and kisses he fingers then he closes his eye and places her hand on his chest. Guiding her hand down his chest, he tenses as their hands reach his waist, Ana takes his erection in her hand and massages gently. Christian pulls her too him, then he kisses her lips hard. He turns Ana around and then enters her quickly, he moves fast and hard, Ana puts her arms out against the cool tiles to balance herself as she feels Christian full her. All the anger, annoyance she felt earlier vanishes as he pounds into her. Suddenly he stiffens and she feels his spill inside her just as she lets it all go. Christian turns Ana to face him, she looks sleepy, he hugs her tightly and then says,

"I am sorry Ana."

"I love you Christian." Ana says.

Christian helps Ana scrub down and then she gets out the shower and dries her body with a soft towel, while he cleans himself. Ana looks in the mirror and she has a smile on her face. Her skin is glowing and she feels great. She changes into a black dress and puts her hair up into a French bun. Christian has changed into a black jean and white shirt, he looks ravishing and Ana goes to him and kisses his lips.

"Thank you." She says.

"Anytime." Christian says and swats Ana's butt as she walks away.

Ana is just walking down the stairs when Taylor announces William's arrival.

"William." Ana says and hugs him.

"Wow, Ana this is some place you have here."

"It is actually Christian's." Ana says as Christian joins them.

"It's ours." Christian says as he shakes William's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ray has told me so much about you, he is quiet a fan." William says.

Christian looks William over, William has dark brown hair, long and in a ponytail, brown eyes, his face is set well, he has a good built and he is dressed like a bad boy out of a gangster movie.

"Would you like something to drink?" Christian offers.

"Sure you have any beer?" William asks.

"One beer, Ana what would you like?" Christian asks.

"I will have some passion fruit juice." Ana says with a smile.

Christian goes off to get their drinks and Ana leads William to their living room. She tells him to sit and he seems in awe of everything in the room.

"When Ray said that you had a rich boyfriend, I never imagine that he was this rich."

"Oh William, Christian is a great man, I love him very much, and he loves me too, he takes great care of me."

"Why haven't you called Ana, the last time I spoke to you was before you went to college." William looked sad for a moment and sits down next to Ana; he takes her hand in his and looks into her eyes.

"I have missed you." He says.

Ana feels awkward; she was never extremely close to William. They had seen each other in passing; he visited Ray now and then. There was no real reason for him to have missed her, Ana pulls her hand away and stands.

"Let me go check what is keeping Christian." Ana says quickly and leaves the living room.

Christian is on his phone, he sees Ana then says goodbye.

"Yes mother I will tell Ana, goodbye." He says.

"Mother called to remind us about the charity function on Friday and she is planning a family weekend away."

"Sounds fun, I am missing you in there." Ana says hugging Christian.

"I thought you would enjoy a bit of time with your relative."

"Actually I would rather you join us." Ana says honestly.

Christian and Ana join William again, Ana clings on to Christian, it is as if she is trying to tell William that she is with Christian and she loves him. William is blabbering on about his life and how he is enjoying himself in Seattle.

"What do you do for a living?" Christian asks.

"A little of this and that." William says while chewing his steak.

"I see, what brings you to Seattle?" Christian asks.

"A friend of mine invited me to visit him." William says, but his eyes dilate and he looks defensive suddenly.

"Who is this friend?" Christian carried on his interrogation.

"I doubt you would know him." William says sipping his beer, it's his fourth one.

"I doubt you know the debt of who I know and don't know." Christian says back.

"Ok well, it has sure been an interesting night." Ana says, she can see where Christian is going.

"Yes it sure has, Ana I'd love to take you to lunch tomorrow." William says ignoring Christian.

"Actually I already have plans, but since you here for a while I am sure Christian and I can make a plan on another day." Ana says, noticing the smile on Christian's face through the corner of her eye.

"I guess I better go, I'll call you Ana." William says, he walks to the door and looks back at Christian and Ana. Christian has his hand snaked around Ana's waist and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I get the feeling that he has the hearts for you." Christian says calmly.

"Don't be silly Christian, he is my cousin."

"He is not your blood relative." Christian points out.

"Well that is true." Ana says, she doesn't want to say anything but she does feel weird about William visiting, especially after he said that he really missed her.

"I have to work a little, do you mind if I join you in an hour?" Christian asks.

"It fine, I'll call Ray while you busy."

"Good, don't miss me too much." Christian says and plants a kiss on Ana's lips then he stalks of to his office.

"Hi Dad, its Ana, how are you?" Ana says.

"I am good and you Ana, it is so good to hear from you."

"I am good Dad; it has been quite busy around here."

"I know I have seen the news."

"Dad, William was here today, he said that you told him I as in Seattle."

"William… Are you sure?" Ray asks.

"Yes Dad, he came to the office and I invited him for dinner, he left a little while ago."

"I haven't seen William in 3 years Ana, neither has his mother." Ray says his voice sounding strange.

"What do you mean Dad?" Ana can feel all the muscles in her body tense as she listens to Ray speak.

"He took off, no one knows where, I never mentioned it because I didn't want to worry you and honestly since your graduation we have had some fairly interesting things happen in own lives." Ray says with a husky laugh.

_A/N: Hi All, apologies for taking so long to update. I have been super busy and just could not sit down and get this chapter done. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. It's not my best but I tried. _

_Regards_

_K_


	23. Chapter 23

I am just about to send Mr Emerson an email when Sawyer knocks on my door, I look at my watch and it is 12:00, time to go have lunch with Christian and then buy a new dress for Friday's charity function. I grab my purse and my office keys, since the Monty incident I have started locking my office whenever I am out, just to makes sure things are the way I left it. I walk out the building with Sawyer close behind; Christian is parked right in front of the building. Taylor is standing outside holding the door open, I jump in and kiss Christian on his lips.

"You are driving us?" I ask wondering what he is up too.

"Yes I want to talk to you; Taylor and Sawyer are following us." He says.

"What are we talking about?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Ana, need to know something?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Ray-Ray?"

"Ray-Ray, is that even a name?" I ask and laugh out loudly.

"Yes, he used to live around Ray, your dad Ray, while you lived there." Christian seems very serious and I don't know why.

"No Christian I do not know anyone by that name."

"We are having lunch at the club." Christian says, and just like that he changes the subject.

We arrive at the club and Christian ushers me in, we make our way to our table and I sit down. Christian has already ordered food for us and I ask for a sparkling water, recently I just need to keep my head clear around Christian, although I am dying for a glass or two of wine I prefer to be sober. The waiter brings our meal over; Christian has ordered us baked hake with creamy garlic sauce. We eat in silence and I know it is because Christian wants me to actually finish eating all my food. I smile to myself, he is so good to me, it feels like his accident didn't happen and he remembers his life with me perfectly. After lunch we got to Caroline's, I have had Hannah call ahead to save time, I know that she will have some amazing dresses waiting for me. We are greeted at the door and showed to our private viewing area. Caroline has a number of dresses lined up. I eye them and decide that I should get started a grab a few that catch my eye and head to the changing room, Christian lingers looking at stuff. I emerge wearing a grey silk dress. It is strapless and starts just above my breast shaping them as it flows down my body length. As it reaches my hips it flares out, making my feel like a princess. I love this dress because it is the exact colour of Christian's eyes, feels like his eyes is all over my body, suddenly I feel really hot and I feel myself grow needy for my man. Christian looks at me, his eyes lighting up and his lips form a half smile.

"We will take this dress." He says addressing Caroline.

"Yes it is perfect for you Ana." She says as I run my hand down my hips, looking at myself in the huge mirror.

"Caroline can you excuse us for a few minutes." Christian says his tone heavy.

"Sure, I will just be in the next room, have a look around and I will be back in a few minutes." She says and leaves.

Christian takes my hand and leads me back to the change room; he eyes my cloths and notices my panty lying right next to my purse and keys. He turns to me after locking the door and says,

"Anastasia, you taunt me."

"Oh Christian, how did I do that?" I ask.

"Running your hands down these amazing hips, as if you didn't know what it did to me." He grabs my hand and places it on his hard erection. I gasp.

"No Christian I will not do this here." I say, feeling embarrassed.

"No! Are you saying no to me?" He asks as if he does not believe me.

"Exactly, now get out of this change room so that I can change back into my clothes."

"Are you sure you want to say no to me?" He asks me with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yes I am sure."

"Fine." He says, he unlocks the door and leaves me to change.

I carefully put the dress back on the hanger and put on my own clothes, I am so hot that I want to scream. As I walk out Caroline returns, I hand her the dress and she says she will make minor adjustments to it and send it to Escala. I trust her fully. Christian looks pretty calm, I was expecting a tantrum but this is so much better. As we driving I realize that he is not headed to SIP, we headed to Escala.

"Where are we going?" I ask to make sure.

"Home" He says bluntly.

"I have to go back to work." I say angrily.

"No" He says still looking at the road with a stupid smile on his face.

We arrive at Escala and Christian drags me upstairs, he doesn't say much he just strips me, I allow him too, because I want him just as much as he wants me.

He kisses my neck and I groan out, I just want him, inside me, now,

"Christian." I say.

He moans my name and I cling to him was he nibbles my lower lip, I am trembling, I need him so badly. He finally takes off his clothes and then he enters me, I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes harder against me. I can feel him deep inside me and I just cannot bear to hold back. I let go about the same time that he does and he drops to me crushing me with his body. I don't mind, I hold him closer to me and I run my fingers up and down his back.

"Ana." Christian says my name.

"Hmmm"

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." I say.

"Promise me something?" He says looking into his eyes.

"Anything" I say with a smile.

"Don't every change, you are amazing."

I smile and kiss his lips,

"Take me back to work now Mr Grey." I say trying to pushing him off me but he grins at my and pushes my legs apart.

"Who says we finished here." He laughs and I feel warm and happy, I love to see Christian happy and playful.

The rest of the week is a blur to me, it's Friday and I am on my way home, I have about 2 hours to shower and change for the charity function. Christian is already home, he is already in his tux,

Christian hates being late so I make haste to get ready, he tells me that he has some calls to make and I nod at him as I dash around getting my things together. Finally one and a half hours later I stroll down the stairs wearing my exotic feeling grey dress. Christian is sipping his wine, he looks up at me and he smiles that smile, the one that leaves me weak and needy.

When we arrive at the charity event, Grace spots us immediately; I feel my smile drop as I notice Kate walking close behind Grace.

"Hello darling, you look lovely." Grace says, I hug here and she tells me that she is so excited about the planned family weekend.

"Ana." Kate says as I walk past her. I feel tears fill my eyes, then Christian wraps me into him arms,

"Don't upset yourself Ana." He whispers into my ear.

We walk to our table and everyone sits down, right across the table I notice the waiters bringing out trays of champagne and snacks. I feel my heart beat faster as one waiter turns around and looks me straight in the face. It is William, what is he doing here? I wonder to myself. I hope that Christian has not seen him but eventually he will see him. I excuse myself from the table, I have to speak to William ask him what is going on and why is he here, dressed as a waiter.

I look around to make sure that no one is watching, then I head to the door that I saw William enter. I walk through the door, it opens out to a passage which I assume leads to the kitchen, I can hear a lot of noise and I can smell food.

"Ana." I jump as I hear someone say my name.

"William, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"What are you doing here, the party is out there."

"I saw you and I wanted to ask you what you were doing here, I thought that you were visiting a friend?"

"I am. He needed my help here today."

"I spoke to Ray." I say hoping that he tells me the truth.

"What did you do that for Ana?" He shouts at me, suddenly I feel all my warning bells ring, I know that I should go back to Christian, I look to the exit door but I freeze I notice a huge looking man lock the door. He is smiling at us and I feel creepy, I feel like I have seen a spider or worst even a snake. The man comes up to us, pats William on the shoulder and says,

"Well done Willy."

"Can I leave now Ray-Ray?" William says.

"What is going is going on here William?" I ask my tone demanding an answer. I knew that I was in no position to demand anything. By now I am looking to the door hoping that Christian would be breaking it down at any minute.

"It is good that you ask Ana, because I was about to tell you anyway, you see your beloved cousin William owes me a great deal of money and I was about to kill him when he came to me with this awesome plan to kidnap you and hold you for ransom." I can feel my head whirling as i hear these words, William begins to speak.

"I am sorry Ana, but i just had no choice, it was either this or they would kill me."

I didn't know what to say or what to do; all I could do was pray that Christian would find me. I try to stall by asking questions.

"How did you know that I was dating Christian?" I ask William

"I saw a news broadcast about it on the internet." William says

I begin to hate Kate more now, Christian said that it would wake up sleeping dogs and now it had. There was a huge part of me that knew William was up to no good especially after I spoke to Ray but I didn't listen to inner voice and I was in a situation again.

"Listen lady I know that you think your prince charming is going to find you but he is not, we have placed a bomb inside the main hall where the party is happening, if you don't go with me now I will push this button and the whole place will blow up." Ray-Ray says showing me a remote with just one red button on it. He then shows me a video of William putting a box under our table, I feel my heart constrict, I have to go, I have to save Christian and the all the people inside the main hall.

"How did you know that we would be here today?" I ask trying to stay calm, still trying to stall.

"We didn't, we actually planned to kidnap you from your office, we just planned to steal a shit load of money here today, then you showed up and I thought why not take you now." William said, trying to make it sound like it was funny or like he was telling me a stupid joke.

"We don't have time for your questions; now let's get moving before I push this button."

"What if Christian doesn't pay the ransom?" I know Christian will do anything for to keep me safe but I just need to prevent Ray-Ray and William from leaving with me,

"Then I will kill William and sell you on the black market." I feel the cut of his words and I look to William who suddenly looks scared. He has fear written all over his face and I don't know why but I feel sorry for him, because when Christian finds me, William will be as good as dead.

"When this is over, you are going to die anyway." I say to William as Ray-Ray pulls be along the pathway. He puts a bag over my head and all I can hear is heavy breathing and shuffling as he pushes and drags me. I hear car doors unlock and then I am pushed inside landing on a seat. The door closes and I hear the car start.

"We did it Ray-Ray, we kidnapped Christian Grey's girlfriend."

"You better hope that he loves her as much as you say he does." Ray-Ray says.

I feel tears fall down my cheeks, Christian; I hope he is on his way to save me. I don't know how long it is but finally the car stops, I have no idea where we are. My head is still covered and I feel terrified.

"What have we here?" I hear a woman say.

"Christian Grey's girlfriend, we are going to ask for a ransom." I hear William say proudly.

"What the fuck, are fucking mad, he will kill you for this." Suddenly this voice is so familiar, I have heard it before. Who is it? Who is this woman William is talking to? I ask myself.

"Get her the fuck out of here; I don't want any part of this."

"Come on Baby, we just need a place to hide her till he pays the money." I hear Ray-Ray say.

"You are not hiding her here, if I knew this is what you had planned I would never had offered my help you either of you."

"Why are you so spooked, what is the worst that he could do?" William says now, he is clearly irritated.

"Let me see, he could fucking kill all of us. She is his life; he would die before anyone ever laid a hand on her pretty little head. Get the fuck out of here before he finds out that I am linked to both of you."

Then I know who it is, I recognise the voice, the evil bitch troll is back.

"Elena!" I say my voice relaxed and calm.

"Shit!" I hear her say.

"Let me go right now." I scream at the top of my lungs. Then I feel something hit me at the back of my head and feel my legs go limp and I fall to the ground.

_A/N: Hi all my apologies for keeping you hanging for so long, I have been caught up with a number of things. I hope to finish the next chapter still today, if all goes as planned you will have the next chapter before the day is out. _

_Regards _

_K _


	24. Chapter 24

"Christian can you hear that ticking noise?" Kate asks, they are the only ones at the table and Ana is still not back from the bathroom. Mia has gone to get her and Christian is sure that his little sister is probably talking Ana's ear off. He smiles at the thought, poor Ana.

"Christian, can you hear that noise or not?" Kate asks again, annoyed that Christian is smiling when she is asking a serious question.

"If you shut up for a minute I can listen." Christian says gaining his senses, he listens, and he can hear it. He picks up the table cloth and sees a box right under the table. He turns around to signal Taylor, who walks quickly to him.

"Look under the table!" Christian says. He is eyeing the room now, looking for Ana and Mia.

"What wrong son?" Carrick asks as he approaches the table.

"Get mother and Elliot out of here now." Is all Christian says then he turns to Taylor.

"Taylor, deal with this, I am going to look for Ana and Mia. Kate you get everyone out of here now and Kate if you dare broadcast this you will be sorry."

Kate rushes off to find the host of the party to make an announcement on the mike, there are so many people and she feels her tummy tighten with fear. Taylor has called for help, he knows that moving the box could be dangerous, he needs a bomb expert to look at it and decide what kind of bomb it is. He looks around and Kate is announcing that everyone needs to leave the main hall and exit the building but no one seems to listen to her. Taylor stands, picks up the table and throws it across the hall, crashing a few other tables. Suddenly a lady dressed in high heels and a tight dress screams,

"Bomb!"

Everyone starts rushing towards the exit. Taylor signals Kate to leave as well. He notices that the bomb expert has arrived and is trying to make his way in.

Christian makes his way to the bathroom, he stops dead in his tracks as he sees Mia talking to a friend, if Mia is talking to a friend than where the hell could Ana be?

"Mia, where is Ana?" he asks.

"I don't know. She wasn't in the bathroom when I got here so I assumed that she made her way back to the table." Mia looks confused.

"Go now Mia, get your friends out of the building, right now." Christian says.

He goes into the bathroom, looking for clues, if Ana was in the bathroom, if there was a struggle in the bathroom. Everything looks normal.

He rushes out to the main hall, the bomb expert is putting on his suit, and Taylor is ushering people out the hall.

"Sir, I checked the camera footage, it seems this box was placed here long before any guests had arrived. In fact it was done when the hall was being set up. One other thing Mr Grey, the person who put the box there is William."

Taylor says his lips set in a grim line. Christian runs his finger through his hair.

"Mother fucker, I knew he was trouble, get me a location on him. Did you find out anything else about this Ray-Ray? Somehow he is connected to all this."

Since the moment Sawyer had reported William and his possession of a gun to Christian, they had been investigating him, they knew that he owed Ray-Ray a lot of money. They knew that he had run away from home almost 3 years ago, they knew that Ray-Ray was involved with a rich woman in Seattle, thry just needed to find out who that woman was.

"We need to find Ana." He says to Taylor.

"Excuse me Mr Grey." A timid looking waiter says from behind Christian.

"Yes." Christian barks at him.

"Ray-Ray asked me to give this to you." The waiter hands him and envelope.

Christian opens the envelope, his eyes darken as he reads it, and he turns to the waiter and punches him in the face.

"Where the fuck is she?" he yells at the waiter.

"I don't know Mr Grey; they just told me to give this to you."

"Where did they take her?" Christian has the waiter by his collar now.

"I don't know Mr Grey, all they did was give me the envelope, the girl was with them and I heard Ray-Ray say that they were going to his girlfriend's house."

"Who is his girlfriend?" Christian asks, letting go of the waiter's collar.

"I don't know her name but she is older than him and she has blonde hair. That is all that I know." The waiter says with pleading eyes.

Christian can tell that the waiter has given them all the information that he knows. Taylor is standing close by ready for instructions, he can see that Christian is going to explode when he finds William and he hopes to God that Ana is safe.

"Mr Grey." The bomb expert says.

"Yes. Is the situation sorted out?"

"Yes sir we have diffused the bomb."

"Good."

Christian feels like his chest is going to explode, he should have told Ana that he investigated William and something was not right, now she was being held for a ransom of 1 Million, the only thing he could do was wait for their call and hope that he could trace them. He hoped and prayed that they did not hurt Ana. He would die if anything ever happened to Ana, his Ana, who he loved very much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life loving and taking care off Ana.

When I open my eyes I am restrained, my hands are secured behind my back and my legs are tied tightly. I try to move but I can't, I look around me hoping to figure out where I am, but nothing looks familiar to me. I notice Elena, also tied lying passed out next to me. How can this be happening? Elena stirs and moans. I try to move away from her, I don't want to be near her, I don't want to share the same space with her or even the same air she breaths in. She disgusts me so much, I wish my hands were free so that I could punch her in the face or even kick her in her you know what.

"What happened?" she asks me as if I know.

"How the fuck would I know." I say in my I hate you bitch troll voice.

"We need to get out of here, I know a way out." she says to me in a whisper.

"Why should I trust you, you were part of this kidnapping." I say to her, so she knows she is not off the hook.

"I had no idea that they were going to kidnap you Ana; I just told them that I would help them with transport and a place to hide. I should have asked them who they were going to kidnap first."

"How do we get out of this situation?" I ask. She might be my only way out.

"Look these two cannot hold their alcohol; I know that they will start pumping the drinks soon if they have not already. Soon as they pass out we will escape and get to the police."

"Fine." I say, and then we wait.

"Ladies, we need your attention." William says smugly.

"We are going to call the infamous Mr Grey now." Ray-Rays as he dials a number from the phone in his hand, I can see that he is drunk. He turns the phones speaker on and I listen carefully.

"Grey." I hear Christian bark. He sounds angry, murderous anger.

"Mr Grey, I take it you have received my letter." Ray-Ray says.

"Where is Ana, I want to talk to her right now." Christian says.

"All in good time Mr Grey, do you have the money?"

"I want to talk to Ana first."

Ray-Ray nods to me and I feel tears spill.

"Christian." I say and sob.

"Ana are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yes, please hurry." I say.

"That is enough, you have heard her, now you have 2 hours to get the money, I will call you back then with a drop off point."

"Two hours is all I need." Christian says and hangs up.

_A/N: Hi All, apologies for breaking my promise and only uploading now, I was sick with the cold. I am much better now. Thanks for all the positive reviews and PM's. I love you hear from you. _

_Regards_

_K_


	25. Chapter 25

"Ana...Ana." Elena says my name trying to get my attention.

"What" I say irritated with her trying to make a conversation.

"I think they are past out now... slide closer to me and I will undo your ropes." She says her voice low; I haven't heard a sound from William or Ray-Ray since the call. I look at her wondering if I can trust her and then I know she could help me get out of here. I slide over to her, pulling myself closer to her hands. Our backs are touching and I feel her fingers fumbling with my hands, I feel disgusted knowing that these hands that are helping me once touched my Christian. I feel the ropes fall away, I move as fast as I can and undo the ropes around my ankles. I move quickly to Elena, but she shakes her head at me,

"Go Ana, before they catch you."

"No, I can't leave you here, they could kill you." I say, I know that anything they could do to her would be her own punishment that she most definitely deserves but still I cannot be so cruel. As I bend down in front of her, undoing the ropes at her ankles, I hear the door creak open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ray-Ray asks.

"She is trying to escape darling!" Elena screams.

I feel all the blood in my body rush to my face; I should have known that she would turn at the face of danger.

"You are a real cheeky bitch." Ray-Ray says.

"Ray-Ray is going to teach you a lesson that you are never going to forget." Elena says smugly. She wants to save herself from Ray-Rays's fury. She is a selfish bitch, now she has me in a situation that I don't know how to get out off.

As he steps closer I can smell the alcohol, I try to look for a way out but the only way out is the open door that Ray-Ray is blocking. He steps closer and I hear myself say No, his evil eyes gleaming in the dim light. As he raises his hands to grab me, I hear that familiar voice from the doorway say,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A flood of relief and tears flow through me, I want to run to him but I know Ray-Ray will grab me as I pass him. Christian steps inside the room, his eyes never leaving mine; I can feel tears drip down my cheeks. I knew he would find me, I knew that he would always protect me.

"Where is my money?" Ray-Ray asks.

"Don't you worry you are going to get exactly what is due to you." Christian says as he walks to me. He pulls me too him but Ray-Ray grabs my other arm, he pulls at me and Christian eyes him with a vicious glare.

"I want my money first." Ray-Ray says he is pretty drunk; his words are slurping out off his mouth.

Christian lets go of my hand, he can see that I am hurting with the force that Ray-Ray is pulling at. Ray-Ray yanks my arm and I fall to the floor, Christian moves so fast that I am barely able to understand how he got from where he was standing over to where Ray-Ray was standing. Christian has Ray-Ray on the floor, he is punching him in his face, I have never seen Christian like this before, it scares me a little but I know that he is doing it for me.

Taylor comes into the room, I didn't even know that Taylor was here, he pulls Christian off and restrains Ray-Ray, Christian stands and walks over to Elena, she smiles at him but he smacks her hard in the face, blood drips from the corner of her mouth.

"I am sorry Christian; I had no idea that they were kidnaping Ana." She pleads to him.

"Do you think that makes it better, you have no right to kidnap anyone, not Ana or anyone else." Christian walks to me and takes my face in his hands, he kisses my lips and I just hug him.

"Christian, you cannot leave me like this." Elena says.

"Fuck you Elena" Christian says and takes my hand and we walk out. As we leave I notice William lying on the floor just outside the front door. Taylor must have dealt with him.

Christian ushers me to the car, he opens the door and closes it after I am seated, then he gets in and throws the car into gear and speeds off towards home. My mind is whirling, so many things going through my mind, I know I need to ask Christian how he found me but I just don't want to talk, it's like I don't have the energy to talk.

"Ana."

"Yes." I say in a whisper.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, now that I am with you I am fine."

"Did they hurt you in anyway?" Christian asks his voice breaking.

"No, I was just scared that they would."

"I am sorry Ana." He says. He sounds like he wants to cry but he is trying hard to keep it together.

"Why, you have nothing to be sorry about." I say and move closer to him so I can kiss his cheek.

"I didn't check on you when you went to the bathroom, you took so long and because Mia had gone to find you I thought she was talking your ear off, and then we found the bomb and … God Ana I thought I had lost you."

"I saw William and I went to talk to him, then Ray-Ray cornered me, they showed me a video of William placing the bomb under the table, I went with them so that I could protect you and everyone in the hall. I should have told you that I was going to talk to William."

"Dammit Ana don't you care about your own safety, for fuck sakes they could have killed you." Chrisitan is so angry now and I feel horrible

"I am sorry Christian."

"Sorry, you sorry that some fuck up kidnapped you." He says his voice bitter.

"No, I am sorry I didn't tell you that William was at the party, or that Ray told me that he has been gone for three years now."

We drive in silence the rest of the way, I so badly need to use the bathroom, and I tell myself that as soon as I get home I am going straight to the bathroom. We arrive at Escala and I know that there is probably a mob of people waiting for us. I am surprised when we arrive and there is no one waiting.

"I thought we would find a mob here." I say with a snicker.

"No one knows that you were kidnapped, we wanted to handle the situation ourselves first, once Taylor has those two buffoons arrested news will spread." Christian says as he helps me out of the car.

Inside the elevator Christian is fidgety, I feel butterflies flutter away in my tummy and then he turns to me and kisses me hard on the mouth, I kiss him back and I feel his heart race faster and I cannot hold back, I need him, I push my hips to him and I feel his hard erection.

We walk inside and Christian carries me up the stairs, I look at him and his jaw line is tensed. I know he needs me now, especially after the whole kidnapping.

We reach our room, but he doesn't stop there, he takes me into the bathroom, and quickly undresses me, he opens the shower door, opens the taps to let the water heat up, then he strips himself. The whole time I am wondering if I should say something to him, he takes my hand and leads me inside the shower closing the door. Then he takes my sponge and dozes it with soap, he begins to the rub the sponge on my body. Starting at my neck he works his way down, I feel my need for him grow I don't know how much more of this I can take. When he is finish I take the sponge and repeat his actions on his body, when I am finish I wrap my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest, I sob, my body shaking. He strokes my now wet hair and tells me that everything will be ok.

"I love you Ana." He says.

"I love you too Christian." I say feeling my heart grow larger.

Christian carries me to the bed after he has toweled us both dry; I am clinging to him, partly because I don't want to be away from him and partly because I am so tired. Under the covers, he holds me close to his body.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask.

"Ray-Ray was not as smart as he thought, I waited for his call so I could trace him but he called me from a home line and when I looked at the number calling me I saw that it was Elena's home number, so I knew where to find you."

"You still have her number on your phone?" I ask suddenly very upset.

"Is that all you got from what I just said?" Christian asks me.

"Of course you do, she is your only friend after all."

"Ana." Christian says, holding my face so that our eyes meet.

"She is not my friend, she is nothing to me."

He closes his eyes for a minute, as if he is putting his thoughts in order, like he is arranging his thoughts.

"You are my everything Ana, this whole incident has made me realize that you mean more to me that anything, more than any lifestyle I was introduced to, more that any amount of money, more that any kind of luxury I can have. I want you to be the only constant person in my life. Forever."

Christian words bring tears to my eyes and I don't know what to say to him. Tears slip down my eyes and fall into the palm of his hand. I move closer to him and I kiss his lips. He holds me close and I know that this is where I belong, that this is where I want to be. Now and forever. As the sun starts to rise, bringing in a new day, I doze of to sleep, tired and exhausted. Knowing that Christian loves me and that I love him, I feel at peace, I know that we will be ok because no matter what our love only grows stronger with each day.

_A/N: Hi All, I had not planned to end the story this way, but I have decided that taking it further would just kill it. So I hope you have all enjoyed this journey. I certainly have, not only have I gained some great tips but I feel my writing has improved a great deal. I want to thank each of you for all the great reviews and support through this. I will be working on part 2 of Fifty Shades Different as soon as I am finished with my own publication: Worthy of Love. Please visit my website to read other short stories that I have written, follow me on twitter to stay in touch with updates and news on my writing.( Website address and twitter id on my fan fiction profile)_

_Regards_

_K_


End file.
